Watching Doctor Who
by SnartMiniMarshmellow
Summary: The Doctor and Co get transported to a mysterious place where they are forced to watch a TV show called Doctor Who. How will Twelve react to Clara? Will Ten and Rose finally get together? Will someone just give Nine a Banana? And who really is the mysterious blonde woman? Cross Posted on Wattpad under the same name.
1. The Meeting

**_A/N: AU a little bit. Twelve remembers Clara well before Bill dies. Also Thirteen's going to arrive with the rest, but she and her companions won't be saying much until they react to Doomsday. I was going to do seperate fics for each season, then I realised I should just do it in one fic because it would be easier._** **_Just another side not; this book will be done by seasonal order. So I'm going to rewatch all of New Who. Yay._**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who; I wish I did, but tbh I'd be just as bad as Moffat when it comes to characters_****_ dying._**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thirteen, Yaz, Ryan and Graham had just faced Tim Shaw for the last time.

Thirteen had gotten his name confused at their first meeting, she was sure of that. The creature had repeated his name three times, with her getting it wrong each one. Instead of 'Shim-Sha', Thirteen had called him 'Tim Shaw'.

To the gang of friends, it would be a funny mistake to laugh at in the future. It would be the funny thing she would always cherish that had happened with the quadruple.

As Thirteen contemplated this, she ignored the goings-on inside the TARDIS until Yaz gave a concerned; "Doctor?"

Thirteen snapped back into reality, turning her head to the trio who had stopped laughing so fast that Ryan thought her neck was going to snap.

"Yeah Yaz?" She tried to sound unbothered by the fact she'd been caught of gaurd. as she answered the only other female in the blue- er, turquoise- box.

"You alright?" Yaz was definitely concered and if the looks Graham and Ryan were giving her meant anything, so were they.

_'Dammit!' _Thirteen thought to herself. "Yeh, why?" Yaz just pointed behind her to a flame.

Thirteen's doe eyes widened even more than they were before.

"That's probably not good." Was all she could say before a glow illuminated the console room and transported them elsewhere.

The three occupants if the TARDIS; Bill Nordole and Twelve, had just gotten back from the ordeal with the Killer Space-Suits.

Bill was concerned for the Doctor as he was blind; _'because of you!' _some part of her brain accused her. She ignored it reminding herself that she didn't ask him to give her his helmet.

She looked towards where Nardole and Twelve where chatting on the other side of the console.

_'He still hasn't fixed the problem with the seats_', she conceeded.

Though Bill didn't have time to bring it up with The Doctor and Nardole, because a bright light engulfed the aforementioned trio and whisked them away to an unknown location.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Clara and Eleven were on the TARDIS, he'd just picked her up for another Wednesday adventure, when a light appeared.

"Doctor, what is it?" she asked, intrigued by the steadily brightening glow.

"I dont know," he relpied. Then shouted, "Dont touch it Clara!" when said person started to approach it.

She jumped back startled; The Doctor never yelled when he wasn't being childish, and even then it was only jokingly. She stared at him until he asked why on earth, or in space, she would try to touch it.

"I don't know," she seemed confused. "I didn't even really notice I was doing it. It was like-" She was cut off by The Doctor.

"Like it was pulling you towards it." he finished her statement.

"Yea, do you feel it too?" Clara was mildly concerned, because if the light could affect The Doctor, she had no chance of resisting it's flame like apperance.

"Yea." The Doctor knew this answer would trouble her, but didnt have much time to dwell on it before the light consumed the both of them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ten and Rose got back in the TARDIS; having just made sure the Isolus got back to her Family in space, they were about to head off to see Rose's mum.

Before they could, the same light from Eleven's TARDIS appeared in their own.

"It's beautiful." Rose had said to the DDoctor who was also admiring the flame.

"Yes, she is." He told her.

"She?"

"Yes, she, Rose. She may be a peice of light, but she's still a sentient being." He turned to the flame. "You are a beautiful girl, aren't you?" He told her in calm but intrigued baby voice.

The wavelength of light spoke to him in his head;_ I've been sent to bring the both of you._

"Bring us where?"

_To the Room._

At that a bright light encompassed them as well.

**_(A/N: They light speaks to them because they're calm about her appearing and are fascinated by her. While Eleven and Clara and The Trio were not. As for Thirteen well, the light told her but she was too lost in her thoughts to hear her.)_**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nine had just dropped Rose off at home after the fiasco with her saving her dad. She had requested it, because she knew that she needed some time with her mum after watching her dad die.

He'd complied and dropped her off with a promise to not go anywhere fun without her, but when did that ever go to plan?

The light decided that for Nine, who was most likely to be suspicious of anything that just appeared in the TARDIS, she would just send him to the Room.

And that's exactly what happened, the light just engrossed Nine without warning or giving him any explanation.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thirteen and the gang were first to arrive at the Room.

They first woke disorientated. When their sight had stopped swimming enough for them to see, Graham and Ryan noticed the TARDIS-Blue walls they were leaning on and The Doctor and Yaz felt, then saw, the plush black carpet they were lying on.

"What the? Why do I feel like it's Sunday and I'm hungover from hanging with the lads down pub?" Graham asked, not expecting an answer.

"If you've been drinking Gramps, then we've gone drinking together. My head kills." Ryan complained. With the way his head felt he really couldn't do owt else, and even complaining made his head hurt.

"I second that." Came Yaz's reply from the floor next to them.

"And I- what's the next number? Oh yeah,I third that! It feels like I've just regenerated all over again." And there was The Doc. Had they all gone drinking together and passed out in the TARDIS front room?

Graham had never been more confused, but the Doc interrupted his thinking by saying;

"Oh no."

"What is it Doc?" He said moving to get up.

"Don't call me Doc or Doctor." Was her only response.

"Why not?" Ryan asked, getting up and going over to help Graham.

"Because there are other incarnations of me here." She whispered to them.

"Other incarnations?" Yaz interjected, being helped up by Thirteen.

"Remember when we first me and I said I was a white haired scotsman 30 minutes ago?" She jogged their memories.

"Yea, obviously. You were being bonkers." They all extanched looks, woundering if the Doctor had lost it.

"Well, that's me." She pointed to a white haired male, "And that one." She pointed to another male, this one had brown floppy hair. "As well as those two." She pointed to another man with brown hair, except it was spikey and to a bold man with huge ears.

Her companions were too shocked to say anything, so Thirteen continued; "If anyone asks I'm Joan. Joan Smith? No not Smith too predictable. Joan... I'll just take a random name and be Joan Stewart. Okay? So I'm Joan Stewart and we all work with a friend of mine called Sarah Jane. Got it?" She told them the cover story; they all just nodded dumbly, catching and processing the important bits of information. "Good."

By the time they had sorted all that out and come back to their senses everyone else was awake and looking around the room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Time-Travelling Trio woke up feeling like crap. Both Bill and Twelve had something to compare it to, they'd both had a hangover before. Nardole however had two things to compare it to, having his head chopped off and being stuffed in a robot.

So he went to the safe comparison of being stuffed inside a robot with other heads.

Twelve fussed over Bill as she sat on the orange settee she woke up on which odly enough had green pillows.

Bill was amazed that the Doctor had his sight back and wasn't quite willing to believe it even after he explained that it was because of some healing force inside of the Room.

Bill pressed until Twelve and Nardole told her how they felt. They both told her that they felt fine aside from the pounding headache, to which she seconded when they started asking her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Clara had woken up from one of the soft white settees that had red pillows on and had seen Eleven lounging on the other white settee on the oppisite side of the room, with a grey throw over him.

She stood up and headed towards him on unsteady feet, eyes blurring with every step she took.

Eleven looked up as he noticed her move towards his settee which was only different to hers in two ways; the size and the pillows being grey instead of red.

"You okay Clara?" Concerned he was trying to hide spilling over into his voice. He'd been doing that a lot since Trenzalore.

"I'm fine. Just feel like I've got a hangover." She ploped down next to him on his larger settee. Looking at him, Clara said seriously; "What about you?"

"I'm good." He told the truth to her. He really hadn't been able to lie to her since she saved his life by jumping into his time stream. Luckily, Clara seemed to accept this and proceed to look around from her spot on the sofa.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ten and Rose awoke on a grey sofa with blue pillows a blue throw over it. They immediately checked if each other were okay, fussing about small things like they were lovers. They then proceeded to look around the Room they had been placed in.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nine had woke on a cream coloured armchair, it was rather soft for the material it was made out of to normally be, unless someone used it frequently.

He looked around only spotting one fimiliar figure, Rose. She was with another man looking him over to see if he was alright. Nine smiled. It was typical of Rose to help a stranger out and guss over them.

Then he realised he'd keft Rose with her mum back on earth and hadn't brought her with him to see Cepler-14b, where he was being chased by the Maninks. How had she gotten there?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After everyone had stopped surveying the area, they all sorta simultaneously looked at each other and asked names.

Twelve immediately zoned in on the four he didnt know, demanding they tell him their names and why they brought him there.

"I'm Joan Stewart," The blonde woman had replied. "These are my friends: Yaz, Graham and Ryan." Then she fienged innocent curiousity, "Who are you?" The blonde, now known as Joan, looked so harmless with her doe eyes seemingly kind and trusting.

The old scottish man angrily told her that she must know who he is or she wouldn't have brought him and his companions to this place.

"I'm sorry," Thirteen was still fiening innocence. "I'm afraid I don't know you."

"Stop. Lying." The man ground out getting up into the woman's face, in an attempt to scare her.

It certainly startled her friend, Graham, as he stepped in front of her, and the others, protectively; like a father would his children.

"Look, mate, I don't know who you are and I really don't care, but if you get in her face like that again; I won't be a very happy man." Graham was radiating protectivness and familial love for Joan and the other two behind him.

Joan grabbed his wrist and just said gently to him; "Graham, back away before you do something you'll regret." Graham took a deep breath and did as she asked.

The Scot looked affronted that a man half his age had the guts to stand up to him. He obviously wasn't used to being talked back to. If the way the short bold man and the coloured girl at his were struggling to keep their laughs quiet.

Twelve glared at his companions and told them to 'shuttitty up up up'. After a stern look from Bill (that suggested he would be getting a smack if he didn't apologise to Joan), he turned, sheepish, to the woman he had 'frightened' and apologised to her.

"It's alright." She replied seemingly unbothered and had gone back to being

deer-like. "So, what is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor." His scottish accent was as thick as his eyebrows.

His statement sparked cries of outrage from the rest of the men in the group that hadn't been introduced.

"You can't be the Doctor-"

"I can't look that old when I'm older-"

"This is a paradox waiting to happen-"

"Shut it, all of you!" A female voice interrupted them and all eyes turned to a short, brownish-Blondish-haired girl with grey eyes and a silver heart choker-type locket that stood in a leather jacket and blue jeans with a grey flowy vest-top on.

"I know you're all really confused, but just calm down. Take a seat and I'll explain everything."

For some reason they all trusted the strange girl that had appeared and complied with her request.

"I know you're probably wondering who I am. Well I'm the person who brough you here. My name isn't important but if you want to call me something, call me Ether. You've all been brought here so you can watch a show called Doctor Who. Before you get confused by everything going on, there are four Doctors here." Ether chose to stick with 'Joan's' cover story.

She rose a hand as Nine went to interrupt her. "I understand that this should cause a paradox, however, this is my land and your rules don't anpply here. To avoid confusion on which doctor you are, you shall be numbered." She paused for a breath.

"Big ears; You're Nine." She ignored his complaint of 'What's wrong with my ears?' and moved on. "Sandshoes; You're Ten." He simply uttered 'There not Sandshoes."

"Chinney; You're Eleven." He didn't seem to notice her name for him. "And Eyebrows; You're Twelve." She just winked at him and smiled when he raised one of his eyebrows at her in a mock of disappointment.

She dissappeared in the same flame that seven of them had seen before. And the TV that they had all failed to notice flickered to life.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Witten on the TV screen was please resume your seats in this order anywhere on the seats;

Joan, Yaz, Graham and Ryan on the big white sofa with grey pillows on and

brown throw.

Bill, Nardole and Twelve on the White Sofa with red pillows on and a rainbow throw that mysteriousky appeared.

Clara and Eleven go on the orange sofa with green pillows that now had a bright yellow throw on it.

Rose and Ten stay on the grey sofa the woke on.

And Nine goes on the cream leather seat with a white pillow and red throw he previously missed.

They sat in their seats and got comfy with food that just randomly appeared near them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The TV started rolling, and the words **DOCTOR WHO **came on the screen with big letters.


	2. AN

Hi guys, sorry about takin,' so long to update. I have a lot of things going on in the real world right now and it's really hard to focus on everything at the same time. However I promise you that I am trying my best to get everything written.

I've been sick for the last couple of weeks so it's been hard to find time in-between to write. I also had a lot of thing going on in my real life.

Also List of episodes:

The Christmas Invasion

The Woman Who Fell To Earth

New Arrivals

Flatline

Kerblam!

Interval Chapter(To do with something that happened in the Kerblam! viewing.)

Interval Chapter (to do with Eleven and Twelve w/ Clara.)

Face The Raven

Journey To The Centre Of The TARDIS

Thanks for understanding.

bye.


	3. The Christmas Invasion

All the occupants in the Room, whom now knew names except Twelve who ignored most of them in favour of making sure Bill really was alright, everyone was looking at the screen in apprehension. The title **_The Christmas Invasion_** appeared on the TV screen.

Nine and Ten were leaning forward, excited about what they were going to see. Eleven cringed guessing what it was about and Twelve just looked bored.

**[Clancy's garage]**

**(In the Tyler's flat, Jackie is decorating the white plastic Christmas tree and putting presents under it. She looks at the one for Rose and gazes wistfully into the distance.)**

Rose smiled faintly at her mum's actions; it was so typical of her to be wishing for her to be there.

Clara also smiled but had barely noticeable tears in her eyes (translation: tears tears only Eleven, and Twelve if he knew she was there, could see); knowing that she could never have that with her mum.

**(Meanwhile, at Mickey's work, Noddy Holder is screaming 'Merry Christmas' on the radio when another sound can be faintly heard above it and John's hammering.)**

"Rickey???" Questioned Nine. "What's he doing there?"

"His name is Mickey, and he works there."

"Well what what does he do that for?"

Rose was hit with sudden deja vu as she recalled the conversation they had when they first met.

"Because he needs to pay for his house."

"But why?"

"Because people on earth actually have to pay for things. Now stop asking questions." Rose replied sternly. Nine instantly shut up. Thirteen tried not to laugh.

**MICKEY: Hey, turn that down. Turn it off, Stevo. Turn that off! John, shut up!**

**(It's a familiar whooshing sound. Mickey runs out.)**

Everyone smiled at the sound of the TARDIS, somehow feeling more secure hearing it.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(Jackie hears it too.)**

**JACKIE: Rose!**

**[Powell Estate]**

**JACKIE: Mickey!**

**MICKEY: Jackie, it's the TARDIS!**

Everyone laughed at him for pointing out the obvious.

**JACKIE: I know, I know, I heard it. She's alive, Mickey. I said so, didn't I? She's alive!**

**MICKEY: Just shut up a minute.**

Rose's eyebrows went up in surprise as she tried not to laugh at Mickey's death wish.

**JACKIE: Well, where is it then?**

"Wait for it... Now." Thirteen guessed, or what it seemed to the male Doctors and their companions, accurately.

**(The TARDIS comes out of the vortex in mid air and bounces off one block of flats, a second and a third before avoiding a post office van and finally crashing into a set of waste bins. The Doctor opens the door, still in t-shirt and leather jacket.)**

"Hey those are my clothes!" An indignant sounding Nine exclaimed.

The others looked at him incredulously. Why was that what he focused on?

**DOCTOR: Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!**

**(The Doctor collapses. Rose comes out of the TARDIS.)**

Eleven whispered to Clara, "Where was she all this time?"

Clara tried to remind him that seeing your best friend change in front your eyes can cause humans to go into shock but Eleven didn't accept it, adamant that she should have been right on his heel. Clara just rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

**ROSE: What happened? Is he all right?**

**MICKEY: I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?**

Ten looked a little put off by his friend's initial reaction.

**ROSE: That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor.**

**JACKIE: What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?**

Everyone looked at each other, fully knowing the problems that come with that question.

**(Title Credits scene)**

**[The Tyler's flat - bedroom]**

**(The Doctor has been dressed in pajamasand put to bed. Jackie comes in with a stethoscope.)**

"Where'd she get that from?" Ten sounded confused.

**JACKIE: Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital.**

**ROSE: We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!**

"Well at least she was listening." Eleven grumbled. Clara looked at him exasperated.

"Seriously?!" The time-lord sat next to her looked perturbed.

"What?" Clara just shook her head and muttered a "Never mind".

**(Rose listens to both sides of the Doctor's chest.)**

**ROSE: Both working.**

**JACKIE: What do you mean, both?**

**ROSE: Well, he's got two hearts.**

**JACKIE: Oh, don't be stupid.**

**ROSE: He has.**

**JACKIE: Anything else he's got two of?**

Laughter erupted from the companions and Thirteen.

**ROSE: Leave him alone.**

**(Rose and Jackie leave. The Doctor exhales some of the TARDIS's golden energy, which flies off into space.)**

"Does that happen every time?" Graham asked the male Doctors. They all simultaneously told him that yes it does happen every time.

**[The Tyler's flat - kitchen]**

**(Rose investigates the fridge.)**

**JACKIE: How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?**

**ROSE: How should I know? Sorry. The thing is I thought I knew him, Mum. I thought me and him were. And then he goes and does this. I keep forgetting he's not human. The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pyjamas from?**

Ten at first pouted at what Rose said then started smiling at her question and couldn't help thinking that she'd make a great reporter. No one could hide anything from her.

**JACKIE: Howard's been staying over.**

**ROSE: What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?**

**JACKIE: A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's a odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges--**

**ROSE: Is that Harriet Jones?**

Clara blinked at they way Rose just ignored what her mum was saying.

**(Rose goes into the living room.)**

**JACKIE: Oh, never mind me.**

Yaz made a slight chuckle under her breath as Thirteen whispered; "Good old Jackie Tyler."

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**ROSE: Why's she on the telly?**

**JACKIE: She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her.**

**ROSE: Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones.**

Ten smiled at the memory and Nine looked confused, 'WW3? When does that happen?'.

**MAN [on TV: Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?**

**HARRIET: [on TV: Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars.**

**LLEWELLYN [on TV: This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle.**

"You humans can't leave well enough alone can you?" Nine commented.

Said humans glared at him.

**NARRATOR [OC: The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make it's final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight.**

**(Out in space, the probe bumps into presumably either Phobos or Deimos. A hatch opens in the Martian moon and the probe is sucked inside.)**

Everyone looked at each other in concern, well everyone except Twelve who just looked intrigued and Thirteen who was deep in thought.

**[Street]**

**(A brass band dressed in Santa robes plays God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.)**

**MICKEY: So what do you need? Twenty quid?**

**ROSE: Do you mind? I'll pay you back.**

**MICKEY: Call it a Christmas present.**

Rose smiled at the screen, but it wasn't full of love. No what she felt for this man was definitely familial.

**ROSE: God, I'm all out of sync. You just forget about Christmas and things in the TARDIS. They don't exist. You get sort of timeless.**

**MICKEY: Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, because I love hearing stories about theTARDIS. Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. TARDIS this, TARDIS that.**

Thirteen couldn't help it, she burst out laughing she gained several weird looks for it before the others began laughing too.

**ROSE: Shut up.**

**MICKEY: Oh, and one time the TARDIS landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons.**

**ROSE: I'm not like that!**

**MICKEY: Oh, you so are.**

**ROSE: Mmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me.**

**MICKEY: Oh, that's the thing, isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face.**

**ROSE: Yeah. What if he's dying?**

Ten was touched by his companion's concern for his well-being. Especially after she got the shock of him changing face in front of her.

**MICKEY: Okay.**

**ROSE: Sorry!**

Rose had only felt partially bad for going on about space, but how could she not? It was amazing out in the Universe. She knew inside that Mickey was just hurt that she didn't seem to care for him when she was finally back on Earth. She would have felt the same way if it had been the other way round.

**MICKEY: Just let it be Christmas. Can you do that? Just for a bit. You and me and Christmas. No Doctor, no bog monsters, no life or death.**

**ROSE: Okay.**

**MICKEY: Promise?**

**ROSE: Yes!**

**MICKEY: Right! What're you going to get for your mum?**

"What did you get her?" Thirteen was intrigued.

"Actually, I didn't end up getting her anything. We get preoccupied."

Thirteen looked disappointed but quickly cheered back up.

**(They walk around the market.)**

**MICKEY: I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap yap yap.**

**(The band, which is wearing plastic masks, starts to follow them. Rose notices. They stop playing and one fires a flame out of his trombone, starting a panic. Mickey and Rose hide behind a stall. )**

**ROSE: It's us! They're after us!**

"Why were they after you?" Thirteen asked.

To everyone in the room it seemed that Thirteen was just filled with childlike curiosity and wonder.

Feeling pity for the woman who's view of the world would most likely be shattered, Rose answered; "They were after the Doctor, Joan. They um kinda like smelt his regeneration energy or something and were sent out to look for him."

Thirteen just smiled pretending to be confused at Rose's answer. Rose had actually explained it better than she could herself. Thirteen prided herself on the fact that Rose could say and understand what she was talking about.

Ten grinned at Rose and she beamed back.

**(The tuba fires a blast which demolishes a large tree, sending it crashing onto him. Mickey and Rose flee.)**

**MICKEY: What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?**

**ROSE: Taxi!**

**[Taxi]**

**ROSE: They're after the Doctor.**

**MICKEY: I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band. Who're you phoning?**

**ROSE: My mum.**

The women and some of the men in the room smiled at Rose's concern.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(But Jackie is already on the phone to a friend.)**

**JACKIE: She turns up, no warning. I've got nothing in. I said, Rose, if you want a Christmas dinner of meat paste, then so be it.**

Rose groaned remembering how long her mum could be on the phone for and how it had almost cost them their lives.

**[Taxi]**

**ROSE: Get off the phone!**

**MICKEY: Who were those Santa things?**

**ROSE: I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor.**

Ten frowned at the fact that Rose thought that he was the only thing that made her important. They would be having words when this was over.

**[The Tyler's flat - bedroom]**

**JACKIE: Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day.**

**(Jackie puts a mug of tea by the Doctor's bed and leaves. More golden energy is exhaled.)**

"Tea!" Yaz shouted randomly. Everyone turned to look at her. She shrunk into her seat. "That's what you needed, wasn't it."

Finally understanding everyone nodded and turned back to the screen.

Ten stared for a little bit, trying to figure out how Yaz had got that conclusion. When she caught him staring, she stared straight back at him until he turned around.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(Rose and Mickey burst in.)**

**JACKIE: So, save us a chipolata.**

**ROSE: Get off the phone.**

**JACKIE: It's only Bev. She says hello.**

**ROSE: Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait. Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?**

"Is your mum used to you doing that?"

"Pretty much."

**MICKEY: My mate Stan, he'll put us up.**

**ROSE: That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?**

**JACKIE: I don't know. Peak District.**

**ROSE: Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then.**

"But wouldn't they be able to find you anyways?" Ryan asked.

**JACKIE: No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?**

**ROSE: Mum. Where'd you get that tree?**

**(The Christmas tree is now green.)**

**ROSE: That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yaz muttered.

**JACKIE: I thought it was you.**

**ROSE: How can it be me?**

**JACKIE: Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!**

**ROSE: No, that wasn't me.**

**JACKIE: Then who was it ?**

**(The tree lights up by itself and starts playing Jingle Bells.)**

**ROSE: Oh, you're kidding me.**

Ryan stared at the screen; "Your Christmas Tree is really strange mate."

Rose looked at him; "Did you ignore everything about the conversation we had? Or are you just dumb?" (Don't know where this came from. Didn't mean to bash Rose. I love her. Oops.)

She didn't know where that comment appeared from and wished she could take it back when she saw the flash of hurt flicker across Ryan's face.

Thirteen's face turned to anger at her old companions words. "Leave Ryan alone, it's not his fault!"

Ryan looked at her as if to warn her to calm down. "It's all right." Thirteen glared at Rose. "Not like I was paying attention anyways."He joked.

"I'm sorry?" Rose's question was phrased as an apology.

Thirteen just continued to glare at her until the scene moved on.

**(Sections of the tree start to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table.)**

**MICKEY: Get out! Go, go! Get out!**

**(Mickey picks up a chair to fend it off as Jackie and Rose run for the door.)**

**ROSE: We've got to save the Doctor.**

**JACKIE: What're you doing?**

**ROSE: We can't just leave him.**

"Rose, I can take care of myself you shouldn't have--"

"Well you can't do much whilst your unconscious, can you?"

**JACKIE: Mickey!**

**(The spinning tree shreds the chair legs.)**

**JACKIE: Leave it! Get out! Get out!**

**ROSE: Mickey!**

**JACKIE: Get out of there!**

**[The Tyler's flat - bedroom]**

**JACKIE: No, leave him. Just leave him!**

**MICKEY: Get in here!**

**(Jackie does as the tree heads for them. She and Mickey pull a wardrobe across the door.)**

The companions were watching, tense.

**ROSE: Doctor, wake up!**

**(Rose gets the sonic screwdriver from the jacket pocket and puts it in the Doctor's hand. The tree smashes through the door.)**

**JACKIE: I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!**

"Your mum's quite funny when she wants to be." Everyone glared at Thirteen. She shrunk back. Team TARDIS just shook their heads fondly.

**(Rose speaks into the Doctor's ear.)**

**ROSE: Help me.**

**(He suddenly sits up, aims the screwdriver at the tree, and it explodes.)**

"That's so sweet." Yaz announced, making the pair blush.

**DOCTOR: Remote control. But who's controlling it?**

**[Outside the flat]**

**(Dressing gown on, the Doctor leads the trio out. Down on the ground, three Santa's gaze up, one holding a radio controller.)**

**MICKEY: That's them. What are they?**

**ROSE: Shush!**

**(The Doctor aims the screwdriver at them and the Santa's back away. Then they are beamed away.)**

**MICKEY: They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off.**

**DOCTOR: Pilot fish.**

"They were scouts?"

"Yea basically." Graham looked more tensed if that was possible. Thirteen held his hand. He squeezed it, trying to reassure his friend that he was okay. She squeezed back and let go.

**ROSE: What?**

**DOCTOR: They were just pilot fish.**

**(The Doctor is in pain.)**

**ROSE: What's wrong?**

**DOCTOR: You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy.**

The TARDIS team got an extreme sense of deja vu.

**(He exhales the golden energy.)**

**DOCTOR: You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!**

**JACKIE: Oh! Oh! Oh!**

**DOCTOR: My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need**

"Your head does that when you regenerate?" Graham asked, the Doctors looked at him then turned away.

Thirteen answered him. "It depends on what was happening when I was regenerating." The whisper was so quiet that Graham had to strain his ears to hear it.

**JACKIE: What do you need?**

**DOCTOR: I need**

**JACKIE: Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me.**

**DOCTOR: I need**

**JACKIE: Painkillers?**

**DOCTOR: I need**

**JACKIE: Do you need aspirin?**

**DOCTOR: I need**

**JACKIE: Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?**

**DOCTOR: I need**

**JACKIE: Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?**

**DOCTOR: I need**

**JACKIE: Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?**

**DOCTOR: I need you to shut up.**

**JACKIE: Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?**

By this point everyone in the room was laughing and Ten was red with embarrassment.

**DOCTOR: We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?**

**JACKIE: Oh, that's Howard. Sorry.**

**DOCTOR: He keeps apples in his dressing gown?**

**JACKIE: He gets hungry.**

**DOCTOR: What, he gets hungry in his sleep?**

**JACKIE: Sometimes.**

"Way to get off topic." Thirteen smiled.

**DOCTOR: Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming.**

**(The Doctor passes out.)**

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(Rose puts the suffering Doctor back to bed and mops his brow. Mickey has fetched his laptop.)**

**MICKEY: Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?**

**JACKIE: Yeah. Keep a count of it. It's midnight. Christmas day. Any change?**

**ROSE: He's worse. Just one heart beating.**

Most of the companions were starting to feel anxious and scared that he would die, even though they knew he couldn't have because he was there and they'd all met him.

**REPORTER [on TV: Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes.**

**LLEWELLYN [on TV: Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success.**

**MAN [OC: But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?**

**[Press conference]**

**LLEWELLYN: Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it, it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds.**

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**LLEWELLYN [on TV: She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks.**

"You humans think you're so clever don't you? Sending things out into space. You don't care who might find that probe, so long as it's extraterrestrial, you'll be happy. You lot should be careful, others are noticing." Twelve chided.

**MICKEY: Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish.**

**ROSE: Do you mean like sharks?**

**MICKEY: Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that.**

**ROSE: Something is coming. How close?**

**MICKEY: There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy.**

**ROSE: So, it's close?**

**JACKIE: Funny sort of rocks.**

**NEWSREADER [on TV: The first photographs**

**ROSE: That's not rocks**

**NEWSREADER [on TV: This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning.**

**(It's an red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull. It growls and gurgles at the screen.)**

Thirteen's brow furrowed in regret of what happened to them.

**NEWSREADER: The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1.**

**NEWSREADER 2: (USA) On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists.**

**NEWSREADER 3: These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world.**

**[Tower of London]**

"Black Archive?"

**(A cortege of black cars drive past the White Tower. Llewellyn is let out by a Secret Service officer and greeted by a man in Army uniform with a troop of Red Berets.)**

**BLAKE: This way, sir.**

**[UNIT HQ]**

**(Basement level 11 is a hive of industry.)**

**BLAKE: Mister Llewellyn.**

**(He is taken to a quieter room.)**

**LLEWELLYN: Mister Llewellyn, ma'am.**

**(Harriet flashes her ID.)**

**HARRIET: Harriet Jones. Prime Minister.**

"Wait a minute, isn't she de-" Thirteen slapped her hand over Yaz's mouth and gave her a look. Everyone stared at them. They smiled sheepishly at the rest of the group.

**LLEWELLYN: Oh. Well, yes, I know who you are. I suppose I've ruined your Christmas.**

**HARRIET: Never off duty. Now, we've put out a cover story. Alex has been handling it.**

**ALEX: We've said it was a hoax. Some sort of mask or prosthetics. Students hi-jacking the signal, that sort of thing.**

**HARRIET: Alex is my right hand man. I'm not used to having a right hand man. I quite like it, though.**

**ALEX: I quite like it myself.**

**LLEWELLYN: I don't suppose there's any chance it was a hoax?**

"What do you think?" Thirteen mocked the man on the screen in front of her. People sniggered and she shrunk back again, pink.

Graham shared a look with Ryan and Yaz before the three simultaneously turned and glared at the rest of the group.

**HARRIET: That would be nice. Then we could all go home. I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee?**

**LLEWELLYN: No.**

**HARRIET: But, no, the transmission was genuine. And this seems to be a new species of alien. At least, not one we've encountered before.**

Thirteen scronched her face, _(you know what I'm on about. That look she does.)_ trying to remember which aliens this human had seen other than the Slitheen.

**(Harriet gives him a cup of coffee.)**

**LLEWELLYN: You seem to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact.**

**HARRIET: There's an Act of Parliament banning my autobiography.**

**BLAKE: Prime Minister?**

**HARRIET: I'm with you.**

**(They go out into the main area.)**

**BLAKE: Miss Jacobs can explain.**

**HARRIET: I don't think we've been introduced. Harriet Jones, Prime Minister.**

**SALLY: Yes, I know who you are. The transmission didn't come from the surface of Mars. Guinevere One was broadcasting from a point five thousand miles above the planet.**

**BLAKE: In other words, they've got a ship and the probe is on board.**

**LLEWELLYN: But if they're not from the surface, then they might not be from Mars itself. Maybe they're not actual Martians.**

"Well, Martians don't even look like that!" Twelve sounded offended for the species. Bill choked and coughed to cover up her laughter. Twelve glared at her accusingly. She shrugged her shoulders.

**BLAKE: Of course not. Martians look completely different. We think the ship was in flight when they just came across the probe.**

**SALLY: And they're moving. The ship's still in flight now. We've got it on the Hubble array.**

**HARRIET: Moving in which direction?**

**SALLY: Towards us.**

**HARRIET: How fast?**

**SALLY: Very fast.**

"Thanks for elaborating." The comment made many people laugh and even got a half smile from Twelve. Though, it could have been pity. Bill had never been more proud of herself.

**HARRIET: What was your name, again?**

**SALLY: Sally.**

**HARRIET: Thank you, Sally.**

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**MICKEY: Rose. Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way.**

**ROSE: Coming for what, though? The Doctor?**

**MICKEY: I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us.**

**(Mickey gets a clear image of four of the aliens. UNIT has an even bigger picture of more of them.)**

**MICKEY: Have you seen them before?**

**ROSE: No.**

**[UNIT HQ]**

**(The alien leader is speaking a softer version of Klingon.)**

"Hang on a minute, is that Klingon?" Thirteen yet again had a scronch on her face. The others just blinked _(which they'll be scared to do at some point)_.

**BLAKE: Translation software.**

**ALEX: Yes, sir.**

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**ROSE: I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am.**

**MICKEY: So, why isn't it doing it now?**

**ROSE: I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken.**

"Nice guess." Ten commented. Rose blushed.

**[UNIT HQ]**

**BLAKE: I'm getting demands from Washington, ma'am. The President's insisting that he take control of the situation.**

**HARRIET: You can tell the President, and please use these exact words, he's not my boss, and he's certainly not turning this into a war.**

Thirteen mumbles something that vaguely sounded like hypocrite.

**(She goes to Alex.)**

**HARRIET: What have we got?**

**ALEX: Nothing yet. Translating an alien language is going to take time.**

**BLAKE: How far off is the ship?**

**ALEX: About five hours.**

**[The Tyler's flat - bedroom]**

**NEWS READER 2 [on TV: Despite claims of an alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert.**

**JACKIE: Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need? Tell me.**

**NEWSREADER [on TV: Speaking strictly off the record, government sources are calling this our longest night.**

**[UNIT HQ]**

**HARRIET: I don't suppose we've had a Code Nine? No sign of the Doctor?**

**BLAKE: Nothing yet. You've met him, haven't you? More like the stuff of legend.**

**HARRIET: He is that. Failing him, what about Torchwood?**

**BLAKE: I**

**HARRIET: I know I'm not supposed to know about it, I realise that. Not even the United Nations knows. But if ever there was a need for Torchwood, it's now.**

Thirteen gritted her teeth.

**BLAKE: I can't take responsibility.**

**HARRIET: I can. See to it. Get them ready.**

**ALEX: Prime Minister.**

**HARRIET: Has it worked?**

**ALEX: Just about. People. That could be cattle. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. They seem to be called Sycorax, not Martians. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock, as in the modern sense, they rock.**

"They're a bit strange." Graham joked everyone stared at him.

**LLEWELLYN: They will die? Not you will die, they will die? Who's they?**

**ALEX: I don't know, but it is the right personal pronoun. It's they.**

**HARRIET: Send them a reply. Tell them, this is a day of peace on planet Earth. Tell them, we extend that peace to the Sycorax. And then tell them, this planet is armed and we do not surrender.**

**SALLY: Come on.**

**[The Tyler's flat - bedroom]**

**(Jackie has fallen asleep by the Doctor's bedside.)**

**ROSE: The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us.**

**MICKEY: You really love him, don't you?**

"Of course she does! Look at her!" Yaz couldn't help telling at the screen and Thirteen had to tell her it had already happened and they were just watching so they couldn't hear her. It earnt the Time Lady a glare that softened when she ducked her head.

**(Rose turns to Mickey and they hug.)**

**[UNIT HQ]**

**(Dawn breaks.)**

**SALLY: They got the message. Here comes the response.**

**(The Sycorax leader holds out his hand and a blue energy plays over it.)**

**HARRIET: What was that? Was that a reply?**

**ALEX: I don't know. It looked like some sort of energy, or static?**

**LLEWELLYN: Almost like someone casting a spell.**

**(Blue energy plays over Sally's head.)**

**LLEWELLYN: Maybe it's a different form of language, some sort of ideogram or pictogram.**

**(Two more woman and a man have the energy over their heads. They start to walk out.)**

**LLEWELLYN: What the hell? It's the light. It's the same light, Sally, what're you doing? Sally?**

**HARRIET: Oh, leave her. You'll hurt her.**

Some people awed. Others just smiled at the screen. Thirteen's glare softened somewhat at the statement.

**BLAKE: Let them pass!**

**LLEWELLYN: Where are they going?**

**[Outside the flat]**

**(A blank faced man is walking along outside the Tyler's flat.)**

**SANDRA: What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?**

**(Rose and Mickey come out.)**

**ROSE: Sandra?**

**SANDRA: He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of light thing. Jason? Stop it right now! Please, Jason, just stop.**

**(Rose and Mickey look down to see lots of people walking through the estate.)**

**[UNIT HQ]**

**(Level 2 corridor, apparently.)**

**HARRIET: They're all heading in the same direction.**

**LLEWELLYN: It's only certain people. Why isn't it affecting us?**

**ALEX: Prime Minister, it's happening all over the country.**

**[Residential street]**

**WOMAN: Alan, come on, now stop this. It's not funny anymore. Come on, Alan, come back inside the house. Katrine. Katrine, listen to mummy. You come back inside now. And you, Johnathon. You come back in with mummy. Johnathon, come back in with mummy. You're scaring me now! Come on! Alan, help me out here, please.**

**(Somewhere else, a policeman is reporting in.)**

**POLICEMAN: As far as I can tell, they're heading for any sort of high-rise building. Anything with stairs, anything with steps.**

**[Staircase]**

**LLEWELLYN: They're going all the way up. They're going to the roof.**

**POLICEMAN: Just making my way to the front of the building now. There's hundreds of them. Oh, God. They've gone right to the edge. They're going to jump. They're all going to jump!**

"Oh my stars, they don't jump do they?" Clara's whisper sounded distressed. Eleven put his arm around her to comfort and and answered a quick no. She burried her head into his side. Eleven just pulled her closer. _(Yeah I ship it.)_

**[Tower rooftop]**

**LLEWELLYN: Sally, stop it. It's Danny Llewellyn. Daniel Llewellyn. Sally, just concentrate. Listen to me. You're being controlled. We need you! Stop it, Sally!**

**[Flats rooftop]**

**SANDRA: Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!**

**(The controlled people all line up along the edge of the roofs.)**

**[UNIT HQ]**

**ALEX: It's not just the whole country. It's the whole world.**

**(Along the edge of the Coliseum, on apartment buildings.)**

**[Street level]**

**POLICEMAN: They've stopped. They've all stopped. They're just standing there, right on the edge.**

**[UNIT HQ]**

**ALEX: According to reports, it's like a third. One third of the world's population. That's two billion people ready to jump.**

"What's controlling them?" Yaz asked.

"I'm betting it will be blood control." Thirteen smiled. Yaz gazed at her lovingly. Not that Thirteen noticed mind you. _(Screw it. I ship so many people with the Doctor it is unreal. Though Jack purely belongs to Ianto.)_

The others stared in confusion whilst the Doctors stared in wonder. Bill whispered something under her breath that caused Twelve and Nardole to smile.

**[Tower rooftop]**

**LLEWELLYN: Surrender or they will die.**

**[Flats rooftop]**

**MICKEY: What do we do?**

**ROSE: Nothing. There's no one to save us. Not anymore.**

Everyone looked at her. She put her hands up in defence saying; "Well he was out for the count and no one else knew what to do. Did they?" Everyone just turned towards the TV their eyes showing their disbelief.

**[UNIT HQ]**

**ALEX: Wait a minute. There is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter, brothers and sisters. Family groups, but not husbands and wives.**

**LLEWELLYN: Oh, my God. It's Guinevere One. Have you got medical records on file for all your staff?**

**ALEX: Of course we have, yes.**

**(Harriet takes Major Blake to one side.)**

**HARRIET: What about Torchwood?**

**BLAKE: Still working on it. Bear in mind they have just lost a third of their staff.**

**HARRIET: But do they have what we need?**

**BLAKE: Yes, ma'am.**

**HARRIET: Well, tell them to hurry up.**

The Doctors sighed. Humans were always resorting to violence.

**LLEWELLYN: Here it is. Sally Jacobs, blood group A Positive. Who else walked out?**

**ALEX: Luke Parsons.**

**LLEWELLYN: Luke Parsons, A Positive.**

"They're all A positive! Right?" People just looked at Bill dumbfounded. Twelve smiled like a proud grandad and Bill told him he looked strange smiling. At this his face returned to a scowl. Nardole, God save him, laughed at the Time Lord. Twelve glared at him and reminded him of something that made the egg-looking man gulp.

**ALEX: Jeffery Baxter.**

**LLEWELLYN: Baxter, A Positive. That's it. They're all A Positive.**

**BLAKE: How many people in the world are A Positive?**

**LLEWELLYN: No idea, but I bet it's one third.**

**BLAKE: What's so special about that blood group?**

**LLEWELLYN: Nothing, but it's my fault. Guinevere One. It's got one of those plaques identifying the human race. A message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water, and, and blood. A Positive. The Sycorax have got a vial of A Positive. And, well, I don't know how, but through that**

**HARRIET: They control the blood.**

**LLEWELLYN: Oh, my God.**

**HARRIET: There's only one more thing I can try. Major, with me.**

**[Studio]**

**(With Union flags draped either side, Harriet Jones, PM, sits in a panelled room at a desk with a photograph of Her Majesty on it for her broadcast to the nation.)**

**HARRIET: Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled. (to an aide) Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof.**

"They were on the roof?" Nardole's voice took a shocked tone. Many people in the room jumped at his voice, he had been so quiet up to now that they'd forgotten that he was there.

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**HARRIET [on TV: But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us.**

**(Rose bursts into tears.)**

**ROSE: He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum.**

The companions eyes widened in shock, assuming that she meant that he was dead.

**JACKIE: It's all right. I'm sorry.**

**(Suddenly, all the glass in the block of flats shatters. The Gherkin (St Mary Axe) also shatters, indicating that it is at least city-wide.)**

**[UNIT HQ]**

**LLEWELLYN: Sonic wave! It's the spaceship. It's hit the atmosphere!**

**(All the non-possessed people turn to look. Rose and Mickey go outside amongst the glass shards to watch this big powered rock with nasty pointy bits glide overhead, as big as Westminster.)**

**[The Tyler's flat - bedroom]**

**ROSE: Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going.**

**MICKEY: Where to?**

**ROSE: The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth.**

**JACKIE: What're we going to do in there?**

**ROSE: Hide.**

Ten pulled Rose close in a hug, not liking the fact that she looked so helpless on the screen. Rose just cuddled him.

**JACKIE: Is that it?**

**ROSE: Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move. Oh, lift him up.**

Ten glared at that word, hearing his companion again say that she was useless didn't sit right with him. His grip tightened around her until she let a small yelp. He apologized immediately and started looking for injuries.

"I'm fine you just shocked me." The young woman cuddled up to him again. Ten just accepted his fate.

**[UNIT HQ]**

**LLEWELLYN: They're transmitting. Onscreen.**

**(The Sycorax leader speaks, and Alex translates.)**

**ALEX: Will the leader of this world stand forward.**

**HARRIET: I'm proud to represent this planet.**

**ALEX: Come aboard.**

**HARRIET: Well, how do I do that?**

**(Harriet, Blake, Alex and Llewellyn are enveloped in light.)**

**LLEWELLYN: What's happening?**

**HARRIET: I would imagine it's called a teleport.**

As much as they tried not to, (because no one wanted to break the tense atmosphere) the room couldn't help laughing.

**[Spaceship]**

**(The four are beamed aboard into a massive cavern. More aliens are lined up in galleries. The leader walks up to them and starts to remove -)**

**LLEWELLYN: It's a helmet. They might be like us.**

**(The face underneath is flatter, but still bony.)**

**LLEWELLYN: Or not.**

**[Outside the flat]**

**(Rose and Mickey carry the Doctor while Jackie struggles with half a dozen carrier bags.)**

**ROSE: Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?**

"I am not heavy enough to need three people carrying me to my TARDIS!" Ten glared at Rose, who was now not cuddling him.

"Well, history says differently." Ten stared at her in shock, and proceeded to sulk for the rest of the time.

**JACKIE: It's food! You said we need food.**

**ROSE: Just leave it!**

**[Spaceship]**

**(The leader speaks.)**

**ALEX: You will surrender, or I will release the final curse and your people will jump.**

**LLEWELLYN: If I can speak,**

**BLAKE: Mister Llewellyn, you're a civilian.**

**LLEWELLYN: No, I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people. This whole thing's my responsibility. With respect sir. The human race is taking it's first step towards the stars, but we are like children compared to you. Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now, show that compassion.**

"That wasn't a good idea." The gloom that followed that comment wasn't missed by the room.

**(The Sycorax raises a glittering force-whip, cracks it around Llewellyn's neck and disintegrates his flesh.)**

**BLAKE: That man was your prisoner! Even your species must have articles of war, forbidding**

"Even worse idea." People at this point started to glare at Ten, who shrunk back.

**(And he gets the same treatment. Now there are two skeletons in heaps on the floor.)**

**HARRIET: Harriet Jones, Prime Minister.**

**ALEX: Yes, we know who you are. Surrender or they will die.**

"Does she not realise that they all just know who she is? Also how did the alien things know who she was?" Bill brought up some good points. _(She would be excellent at CinemaSins and TVSins. I'll stop inserting my thoughts now. Bye.)_

**HARRIET: If I do surrender, how would that be better?**

**ALEX: Half is sold into slavery or one third dies. Your choice.**

**[TARDIS]**

**MICKEY: No chance you could fly this thing?**

**ROSE: Not anymore, no.**

**MICKEY: Well, you did it before.**

**ROSE: I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half.**

**MICKEY: Ah, better not, then.**

**ROSE: Maybe not.**

**MICKEY: So, what do we do? Just sit here?**

**ROSE: That's as good as it gets.**

**JACKIE: Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea.**

**(Jackie has brought a flask.)**

**ROSE: Mmm, the solution to everything.**

"The amount of sarcasm is blowing my mind." Yaz commented sarcastically.

Thirteen looked at her worriedly; "What?" Yaz started laughing.

**JACKIE: Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food.**

**(Jackie leaves.)**

**MICKEY: Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?**

**ROSE: I don't know. It sort of tunes itself.**

**[Spaceship]**

**ALEX: The noise. The bleeping. They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. They're going to bring it on board.**

**[Powell Estate]**

**JACKIE: Rose?**

**(The TARDIS is beamed up.)**

**JACKIE: Rose!**

The companions started to tense again. What if something happened to her when she left the TARDIS? Did Rose even know it had moved?

**[TARDIS]**

**(There's an odd pattern on the scanner.)**

**MICKEY: Maybe it's a distress signal.**

**ROSE: A fat lot of good that's going to do.**

**MICKEY: Are you going to be a misery all the time?**

**ROSE: Yes.**

"At least you're being honest." Graham stated. It earnt him a few chuckles.

**MICKEY: You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking.**

**ROSE: Where is she? I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there.**

**MICKEY: Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine.**

**ROSE: Why don't you tell her yourself?**

**MICKEY: I'm not that brave.**

The people in the room let out a few awkward chuckles.

**ROSE: Oh, I don't know.**

**(Rose steps outside and is grabbed by a Sycorax. She screams.)**

**MICKEY: Rose?**

**(Mickey drops the open flask of tea near where the Doctor is lying.)**

"Well there's the sleeping problem solved." Yaz re-announced her presence and reminded people of her comment about tea.

**[Spaceship]**

**ROSE: Get off! Get off me!**

**(Mickey runs out.)**

**ROSE: The door! Close the door!**

**(He gets there just before a Sycorax. The tea drips down onto TARDIS workings underneath the time console. The Sycorax cheer.)**

"If you've broken the TARDIS Rose, I swear." Ten let the playful threat hang in the air.

**HARRIET: Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?**

**ROSE: No. We're on our own.**

**(Tea vapour rises through the floor grating and the Doctor breaths it in, exhaling more golden energy.)**

**ALEX: The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet.**

**HARRIET: But she can't.**

**ROSE: Yeah, I can.**

**MICKEY: Don't you dare.**

**ROSE: Someone's got to be the Doctor.**

**HARRIET: They'll kill you.**

**ROSE: Never stopped him. I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace.**

"Not a very good way to fool people, was it?" Ten glared at the comment's owner. Twelve felt the smallest bit of heat in his cheeks.

**(The Sycorax all burst into laughter.)**

**ALEX: You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die.**

**HARRIET: Leave her alone!**

**MICKEY: Don't touch her!**

**HARRIET: Leave her alone.**

**(Harriet and Mickey are held back as the leader walks up to Rose.)**

Those present begin to tense up again.

**ALEX: Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion**

**SYCORAX: Then your world will be gutted**

**ALEX: Then your world will be gutted**

**SYCORAX: And your people enslaved.**

**ALEX: And your people- Hold on, that's English.**

**HARRIET: He's talking English.**

**ROSE: You're talking English.**

**SYCORAX: I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile.**

**ROSE: That's English. Can you hear English?**

"Was it your goal at that moment to annoy him?" Thirteen asked after a while. Someone in the background whispered hypocrite.

**MICKEY: Yeah, that's English.**

**ALEX: Definitely English.**

**SYCORAX: I speak only Sycoraxic!**

**ROSE: If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means...**

**(Everyone turns to look at the TARDIS. The Doctor opens the doors.)**

**DOCTOR: Did you miss me?**

"You alright there Moriarty?" Ryan joked.

"Man spoilers!" Yaz yelled at him. She hadn't finished series three yet.

**(The Sycorax cracks his whip. The Doctor catches the end and pulls it out of his hand.)**

**DOCTOR: You could have someone's eye out with that.**

"Bad. Ass." Yaz whispered to Thirteen who just smiled and hugged the girl.

"They are so a couple." Bill whispered to Twelve who had found himself smiling at the interaction as if it had happened to him.

**SYCORAX: How dare!**

**(The Doctor takes a thick club off another Sycorax and breaks it across his knee.)**

**DOCTOR: You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?**

"Er... What?" Bill was trying not to laugh.

**ROSE: Er, different.**

**DOCTOR: Good different or bad different?**

**ROSE: Just different.**

**DOCTOR: Am I ginger?**

**ROSE: No, you're just sort of brown.**

**DOCTOR: I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger.**

Rose gave Nine and Ten pointed looks at this. The sentence summed them up.

**HARRIET: I'm sorry. Who is this?**

**DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.**

**ROSE: He's the Doctor.**

"Glad she has no problems identifying the fact she can't repeat words." Twelve was hit lightly on the arm. He turned to the offender who gave him a pointed look.

**HARRIET: But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?**

**DOCTOR: I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything.**

**HARRIET: But you can't be.**

**DOCTOR: Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own.**

All the women in the room awed at this.

The doctors just rolled their eyes good-naturedly (aside from thirteen).

**HARRIET: Oh, my God.**

**DOCTOR: Did you win the election?**

**HARRIET: Landslide majority.**

**SYCORAX: If I might interrupt.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow.**

**SYCORAX: Who exactly are you?**

**DOCTOR: Well, that's the question.**

**SYCORAX: I demand to know who you are!**

**DOCTOR: I don't know! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob.**

There were snickers and full on laughter all around the room.

**DOCTOR: And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?**

**(The Doctor opens the base of the pillar under the button.)**

**DOCTOR: And what've we got here? Blood? (Dips his finger into the substance.) Yeah, definitely blood. (He licks the blood.) Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this.**

"How did you even guess that?" Eleven stared at Thirteen.

"Well the probe was said to have human blood on it. Seemed like the most plausible answer."

"But you didn't know that when you guessed. So how did you know?" Thirteen just shrunk in her seat, pretending she didn't hear Twelve's question.

**(He hits the button.)**

Clara glared at Ten then turned to Eleven and asked how he could do that without knowing what it would do. Eleven reassured her that he knew they wouldn't die because it was just blood control and the human race's survival instinct made sure they wouldn't jump.

**ROSE/HARRIET: No!**

**[Flats rooftop]**

**(Everyone takes a step forward then stops. The blue energy flickers then the people look around, confused.)**

**JASON: What the hell am I doing up here?**

**SANDRA: Get away from the edge!**

**[Spaceship]**

**ALEX: You killed them!**

**DOCTOR: What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?**

**SYCORAX: We allow them to live.**

**DOCTOR: Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong.**

"Point. But try telling that to the new generation." Graham put out to everyone.

"We don't know what you mean." Yaz, Ryan and Bill said unanimously. They shared a look. Graham shook his head.

**SYCORAX: Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force.**

**DOCTOR: Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!**

Clara's eyebrows furrowed at the accidental Lion King reference then wondered out loud; "How does that even happen?"

Twelve looked at her shocked then whispered her name under his breath.

**SYCORAX: Or what?**

**DOCTOR: Or**

**(The Doctor takes a sword from an aide and runs back towards the TARDIS.)**

**DOCTOR: I challenge you.**

**(General laughter.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?**

**SYCORAX: You stand as this world's champion.**

**DOCTOR: Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up.**

**(The Doctor throws his dressing gown to Rose.)**

**DOCTOR: So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?**

"Why wasn't that in English if the TARDIS translates alien languages?" Thirteen asked innocently. The Doctor's were surprised that she picked up on it, but didn't have an answer for her.

Eleven tried though. "Um. She's keeping it PG I guess."

**(This insult makes up the leader's mind.)**

**SYCORAX: For the planet?**

**DOCTOR: For the planet.**

**(They clash swords.)**

**ROSE: Look out!**

**DOCTOR: Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks.**

"Why are you such a sarcastic git?" Yaz asked Ten.

"Um... Because of... Regeneration." Was his excuse.

**(The leader is the more experienced swordsman. The Doctor retreats up a tunnel.)**

**DOCTOR: Bit of fresh air?**

**[Spaceship hull]**

**(And out into the day light. The Doctor is driven back to the edge, and hit on the nose.)**

**DOCTOR: Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet.**

**(The leader knocks the Doctor down then slashes. The sword and a hand fall to Earth.)**

Everyone's eyes widened.

**DOCTOR: You cut my hand off.**

**SYCORAX: Ya! Sycorax!**

**DOCTOR: And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this.**

**(He grows a new hand.)**

**SYCORAX: Witchcraft.**

**DOCTOR: Time Lord.**

**ROSE: Doctor!**

**(Rose throws him another sword.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?**

**ROSE: No arguments from me!**

Twelve, Eleven, Ten and Nine all smirked fondly. Thirteen silently pretended not to feel a flicker of pain in her heart.

**DOCTOR: Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!**

Everyone laughed at this.

**(They fight again. The Doctor disarms the Sycorax and thumps both hilts into it's abdomen, twice. It falls, right on the edge, overlooking London.)**

**DOCTOR: I win.**

**SYCORAX: Then kill me.**

**DOCTOR: I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?**

**SYCORAX: Yes.**

**DOCTOR: Swear on the blood of your species.**

**SYCORAX: I swear.**

Thirteen's eyes widened a fraction. She had gotten the leader to swear on his species. She quite literally gave permission to kill them if they returned. She didn't know what to think of her sudden realisation.

**DOCTOR: There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow.**

**HARRIET: Bravo!**

**ROSE: That says it all. Bravo!**

**DOCTOR: Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams.**

**(Rose helps him on with the dressing gown.)**

**DOCTOR: Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?**

Twelve smirked at the inside joke.

**(The Sycorax leader gets up, grabs his sword and runs at the Doctor's back. The Doctor throws the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opens up and the leader falls to his death.)**

**DOCTOR: No second chances. I'm that sort of a man.**

Eleven glared. "Everyone deserves a second chance!"

**[Spaceship]**

**DOCTOR: By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended.**

**(The TARDIS, Harriet, Alex, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor are beamed away.)**

**[Road]**

**ROSE: Where are we?**

**MICKEY: We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!**

**DOCTOR: Wait a minute, wait a minute.**

**(The spaceship flies away.)**

**MICKEY: Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!**

**ROSE: Yeah! Don't come back!**

**MICKEY: It is defended!**

**(Rose and Mickey hug, then Rose hugs Alex.)**

Ten has a satisfied smile on his face.

**HARRIET: My Doctor.**

**DOCTOR: Prime Minister.**

**(They hug.)**

**HARRIET: Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?**

**DOCTOR: Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it.**

**JACKIE: Rose!**

**ROSE: Mum!**

**DOCTOR: Oh, talking of trouble.**

Rose hit him lightly. "My mum is not all trouble."

**JACKIE: Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!**

**(Alex answers a phone call.)**

**ROSE: You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head.**

**DOCTOR: That was all I needed, cup of tea.**

**JACKIE: I said so.**

**ROSE: Look at him.**

**JACKIE: Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!**

**DOCTOR: Come here, you.**

**(Group hug.)**

**JACKIE: Are you better?**

**DOCTOR: I am, yeah.**

**ALEX: It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready.**

Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen glared at the screen.

**JACKIE: You left me.**

**ROSE: I'm sorry.**

**JACKIE: I had all the food.**

**HARRIET: Tell them to fire.**

**ALEX: Fire at will.**

**(Five green beams streak up into the sky, meet and fire out into space. The Sycorax asteroid ship goes KaBOOM!)**

Ten glared, he obviously hadn't remembered that this happened. And from the looks of it, neither had Rose.

**ROSE: What is that? What's happening?**

**DOCTOR: That was murder.**

**HARRIET: That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago.**

**DOCTOR: But they were leaving.**

**HARRIET: You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves.**

**DOCTOR: Britain's Golden Age.**

**HARRIET: It comes with a price.**

**DOCTOR: I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race.**

**HARRIET: Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf.**

**DOCTOR: Then I should have stopped you.**

**HARRIET: What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?**

**DOCTOR: Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word.**

**HARRIET: You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that.**

**DOCTOR: No, you're right. Not a single word, just six.**

"Really?"

**HARRIET: I don't think so.**

**DOCTOR: Six words.**

**HARRIET: Stop it!**

**DOCTOR: Six.**

**(The Doctor goes over to Alex and whispers in his ear.)**

**DOCTOR: Don't you think she looks tired?**

"Damn." The whisper went unnoticed by most, but Ryan heard it and just smiled.

**(The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jackie leave.)**

**HARRIET: What did he say?**

**ALEX: Oh, well, nothing, really.**

**HARRIET: What did he say?**

**ALEX: Nothing. I don't know.**

**HARRIET: Doctor! Doctor, what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor! I'm sorry.**

**[The Tyler's flat]**

**(The Doctor is picking himself a new outfit in the Tardis wardrobe, and considers David's Casanova costume. We hear the specially written Song For Ten by Murray Gold sung by Tim Phillips.)**

**SINGER: When I woke up today and the world seemed a restless place, it could have been that way for me.**

**(Mickey, Rose and Jackie are back at the flat having Christmas dinner. Mickey carves the turkey.)**

**SINGER: Then I wandered around and I thought of your face that Christmas looking back at me.**

**(The Doctor finds a brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. He leaves the wardrobe past the old hat stand with a long scarf on it.)**

**SINGER: I wish today was just like every other day. Cause today has been the best day.**

**(The Doctor is back to a nice suit and tie after his recent aberration.)**

"What happened to your sense of style?" Clara asked making herself known again, "Did that go away with your regeneration too?"

There were a few snickers around the room as Eleven looked at her offended and Twelve gazed at her with sad eyes.

Eleven noticed the way Twelve was looking at her and decided to ask about it later.

**SINGER: Everything I ever dreamed. Then I started to walk, pretty soon I will run. And I'll be running back to you. Because I followed my star, and that's what you are. I've had a merry time with you.**

**(The Doctor enters. The dinner progresses to the crackers.)**

**SINGER: I wish today was just like every other day.**

**DOCTOR: Oh, that's yours.**

**ROSE: It's pink! Mum, it should be yours. Look, it's Harriet Jones.**

**(That television is never switched off BBC24, it seems.)**

**MAN [on TV: Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?**

"You really did bring her down with six words."

"Of course I did!"

**HARRIET [on TV: No. Now, can we talk about other things?**

**MAN [on TV: Is it true you're unfit for office?**

**(The Doctor puts on a pair of spectacles to watch the interview.)**

**HARRIET [on TV: Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified.**

**MAN [on TV: Are you going to resign?**

**(The telephone rings.)**

**HARRIET [on TV: On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine.**

**JACKIE: It's Beth. She says go and look outside.**

**ROSE: Why?**

**JACKIE: I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!**

**[Powell Estate]**

**(The ground is covered with white flakes falling from the sky. Streaks of light cris-cross the sky.)**

**ROSE: Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?**

**DOCTOR: It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash.**

**ROSE: Okay, not so beautiful.**

"Don't ruin the vibe Ten!"

**DOCTOR: This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new.**

**ROSE: And what about you? What are you going to do next?**

**DOCTOR: Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life.**

**ROSE: On your own?**

**DOCTOR: Why, don't you want to come?**

"You looked so hurt by the idea." Thirteen pretended not to be bothered by Yaz's comment. Ten on the other hand just smiled at the girl.

**ROSE: Well, yeah.**

**DOCTOR: Do you, though?**

**ROSE: Yeah!**

**DOCTOR: I just thought, because I changed.**

**ROSE: Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore.**

**DOCTOR: Oh, I'd love you to come,**

**ROSE: Okay.**

**MICKEY: You're never going to stay, are you?**

**ROSE: There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to.**

**MICKEY: Yeah.**

**JACKIE: Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble.**

"Point." Thirteen looked at Bill strangely before deciding to leave it.

**DOCTOR: Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic.**

**ROSE: That hand of yours still gives me the creeps.**

**(She takes hold of it anyway.)**

**ROSE: So, where're we going to go first?**

**DOCTOR: Er, that way. No, hold on. That way.**

**(He points up.)**

**ROSE: That way?**

**DOCTOR: Hmm?**

**ROSE: Yeah, that way.**

They all smiled at the two, being certain that they would get together.

* * *

_A/N_

_That took longer than I thought it would. Anyways, I've changed my mind on going in seasonal order. I just have certain episodes I really want the characters to react to. Especially Face the Raven._

_Also, I've decided to clear up the questions I've been asked._

_lautaro94 brought up a good point. I don't know why I made Thirteen act that way towards the others. We haven't really had enough adventures with her yet to figure out how exactly she would act towards the other incarnations if she were to meet them. Every other Doctor I was working with had already in some way met another version of himself._

_I also think that part of it comes from my subconscious really. I've thought about what I would do if I met myself and in every senario I hid my identity. Thirteen is the first female Doctor, that makes her a symbol for change on the show (as well as a rolemodel for anyone) but anytime companions meet future companions they seem to assume that the next doctor is a male._

_I think Thirteen might have hidden who she was partly out of fear of judgement from her old companions. People in real life stopped watching the show just because Jodie became the Doctor, I feel like some of the old companions might be a bias in that sense._

_Also I might have unintentional bias because every fic like this I've read with Jodie's Doctor in it, she hides her identity._

_In conclusion: the reason I made Thirteen act like she did, is because of multiple things, most of them being almost impossible to account for._

But thank you for pointing that out, because I don't think anyone else would have.

bye.


	4. The Woman Who Fell To Earth

After a while the TV came back to life. By this time they had stopped obsessing over Ten and Rose. Everyone was looking at the screen. It held the words: **_The Woman Who Fell To Earth._**

**[YouTube channel]**

**RYAN: So today I want to talk about the greatest woman I ever met. Smart, funny, caring, special. Proper special. Er, where do I start? Okay, I've mentioned this on here before. I'm pretty much not an idiot. I'm actually a capable guy, considering. But I'm 19, and cos of the thing I told you before, I can't yet ride a bike.**

Ryan looked put off. Thirteen squeezed his hands. "You'll get it one day." She comforted.

"I know." He smiled at her. "For me nan."

**[Moors]**

**(Probably Froggatt Edge, overlooking Sheffield, home of the world's best cutlery.)**

**GRACE: Who says you can't?**

**RYAN: Me, Nan. We keep trying this.**

**GRACE: And we'll go on trying till it's done. Now keep your eye on Grandad.**

**RYAN: You mean Graham.**

Graham looked upset and Ryan felt horrible. "Hey, grandad, you know I didn't mean it the wrong way. Right?" Graham just smiled at the younger man.

"I know son." Ryan smiled at him. Graham smiled back.

**GRACE: Keep your eye on Graham, then. Three, two, one, go! Go on!**

**(She gives him a push and he peddles unsteadily along the grass towards Graham.)**

**GRAHAM: Go on, Ryan! You're doing it, mate!**

**(Then Ryan falls off.)**

**GRACE: Nearly.**

**RYAN: No, not nearly. I'm sick of coming up here, I'm sick of falling, and I'm sick of this stupid bike.**

**GRACE: Ryan Sinclair, don't you dare!**

**(Ryan throws the bike over the cliff edge. Later, sitting on the same precipitous edge.)**

"So that really was the reason you were down there?" Yaz asked.

"Yea." The answer was curt. But she knew that his snappiness wasn't directed at her.

She heard the uttered sorry that was never said. It was on his face. "It's fine." Yaz smiled, unaware of Thirteen eyes gazing at her. Her eyes looked as if they were staring at the most beautiful thing in the universe.

**GRAHAM: Mate, you rode it for a second.**

**RYAN: Can you stop calling me mate? Anyway, a second's not enough.**

**GRACE: You'll do it, if you keep on trying.**

**RYAN: I just want to make you proud.**

**GRACE: You make me proud every day.**

Graham and Ryan tried not to feel the pang of hurt that accompanied the comment. Thirteen curled into herself, going unnoticed by everyone but Twelve. She looked as if she was going to be sick.

She caught him looking and immediately unfurled herself, glaring at the man. He silently tried to look into her head.

Thirteen felt it and put up her metal walls. She glared at the man accusingly and he shrugged his shoulders.

He finally decided to just mouth, "You okay?" to the younger looking woman. She gave her answer wordlessly, inclining her head slightly. An ode to saying yes.

Twelve didn't believe it for a second. He decided to wait until her walls went down, so he could be more discrete, to check out whether she really was okay.

**GRAHAM: Anyway, you're on your own getting that bike, cos our train leaves in twenty minutes. Come on, love.**

**Graham winced at his own words. Right now, he wished they had missed the train.**

**(So Ryan carefully picks his way down the slope and finds himself in what looks like Padley Gorge, all dank and mossy. The bike is hanging up in a tree.)**

**(There's a whoosh and lines that form a glowing diamond shape appears behind him, which multiply and rotate into smaller squares with a dot in the middle. He touches it and it whizzes away.)**

"Why would you touch it?" Twelve berated exasperatedly.

"I didn't know what is was. I was curious!" Some people scoffed in disbelief. Thirteen ducked her head whispering a quick 'I would've done it too.' to her team. To which they just shook their heads fondly.

**(Then something appears in a bright light, which settles down to reveal it is blue with pock marks on it. Best way to imagine the shape is - a drop of very viscous liquid has just touched a flat surface then hardened instantly.)**

**(Once again, he touches it, then pulls his hand away in pain and gets out his phone.)**

**RYAN: Hi. Er, Police, maybe.**

**[Street]**

**(A young Police Constable approaches two squabbling women. Her attitude to policing seems to channel Annie from Life On Mars.)**

**SONIA: She smashed it with a hammer!**

**JANEY: Cos you keyed me nearside door!**

**SONIA: Because you parked in my spot!**

**JANEY: It's not your spot. There are no spots.**

**YAZ: Ladies, please! Thank you. Can I suggest a simple solution? You pay for her cracked window, you pay for her scratched door, and we all agree that parking round here is a nightmare but that grown-ups really shouldn't need to call the police to sort it out for them. Now, if we're all agreed on that, there's no need for me to take any further police action and we can all get on with our lives. What do you reckon?**

"You're a police officer?" Eleven asked intrigued. Amy had been a police officer -er.. sort of.

"Probationary, but yeah. I am." She smiled at the man. He grinned back. Thirteen watched jealously.

**[Police car / Police station]**

**YAZ: I'm just saying, I am capable of more than parking disputes.**

**RAMESH: And I keep telling you don't run before you can walk. You're a probationer, Yaz. Learn the basics.**

**YAZ: I want to do more. Can you not get them to give me something that'll test me? Something a bit different.**

**RAMESH: There is something that just came in, if you want different.**

**[Woods]**

**(Gazing at the blue thing.)**

**YAZ: And you say you just found it here?**

**RYAN: No, I said it appeared, out of nowhere.**

**YAZ: Right.**

**RYAN: I swear, this isn't a prank. I came down here to get me bike.**

**YAZ: And where's your bike?**

**RYAN: In that tree.**

**YAZ: Name, sir?**

**RYAN: Ryan Sinclair.**

**YAZ: Wait. Redlands Primary?**

"Bit freaky. Why do you know his primary?" That was Nardole.

"We went to the same one." It was a simple.

**RYAN: Yeah.**

**YAZ: Yasmin Khan.**

**RYAN: Oh my God. Yaz. Wow.**

**YAZ: I know.**

**RYAN: Look at you. You're a Fed.**

**YAZ: Yeah. We don't call it that. I'm still training, second year probation. What about you, what are you up to?**

**RYAN: Warehouse worker.**

**YAZ: Oh. Right. Like it?**

**RYAN: Hate it. It's cash while I study for my NVQ. I'm trying to be a mechanic.**

**YAZ: That's good. You have to take this away, though, seriously. It's going to be dark any minute. You can't dump this here.**

**RYAN: I didn't. I can't even lift it.**

**YAZ: Oh, come on, Ryan. It's me.**

**RYAN: Touch it.**

**YAZ: What?**

**(She does.)**

**RYAN: See? It's freezing.**

"How cold was it?" Thirteen questioned her friends.

"You could get frostbite from it."

**[Train carriage]**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The next station is Grindleford.**

**GRAHAM: Do you ever think he's going to call me Grandad?**

**GRACE: Give him time.**

**GRAHAM: Three years we've been married.**

**GRACE: And you've never been happier!**

**(She kisses Graham then speaks to the lad with the earbuds in across the aisle, the only other person in the carriage.)**

**GRACE: Can't keep his hands off me, love.**

**GRAHAM: Behave yourself.**

**GRACE: Never.**

Team TARDIS smiled sadly at the interaction. The rest of the room felt that something would happen to the woman.

**(Up in the cab, the driver sees something sparking, then gets thrown off her 'dead man's handle'. The train comes to a sudden halt. Graham is thrown out of his seat. Then the lights go out.)**

**GRAHAM: You all right, love?**

**GRACE: Think so, yeah. What just happened?**

**GRAHAM: Where you going?**

**GRACE: Just having a look.**

**(She puts her head out of a door to see people getting off the train.)**

**GRACE: What're you doing? Don't go on t'track, it could be live.**

**KARL: Get off of there!**

**(Clang!)**

**GRACE: Graham, the doors just locked. We're shut in. I can't get them open. Summat's wrong.**

**KARL: I think something's coming down the train.**

**(There's a flash of bright light from the next carriage.)**

Graham tensed, so did Thirteen. Though they tensed for different reasons. Graham tensed in anger, whereas Thirteen was tensed in anticipation. She would come in soon.

**GRAHAM: Right, get away from the door. Grace, get to the back of the carriage. Get to the back.**

**(They close the interconnecting doors behind them.)**

**[Woods]**

**(Night has fallen. Ryan's phone rings.)**

**RYAN: Wait, one sec. Hiya, Nan.**

**GRACE [OC: Ryan, love. Our train's stopped between Hathersage and Grindleford, and something really weird's going on. (Static)**

**YAZ: Everything all right?**

**RYAN: Nan?**

**(A police car speeds down a country lane.)**

Thirteen looked put off a little. Yaz looked at her exasperatedly. "We have the lights and sirens on there because it was an emergency. You wanting them on was not." She said sternly when the other woman went to ask a question. Thirteen visibly deflated, a frown on her face.

**[Train carriage]**

**GRAHAM: Grace, get back.**

**(An interconnecting door is blown apart. A multi-tentacled thing moves slowly towards them.)**

**GRAHAM: What is it?**

**GRACE: I've no idea.**

**(Electrical discharges from the thing trap them against the final and locked door. Suddenly, someone falls through the carriage roof with a cry.)**

**DOCTOR: What?**

"Wait, you're the Doctor?" Twelve pointed a finger at Thirteen his eyebrows going up judgementally.

"Well yes. But hear me out. Basically you knowing I'm your future self could mess something up. Like, what if now you know that you become me. You don't carry the bottle of peroxide that makes my hair this colour. Or you don't regenerate into me in the first place? Then where would we be? I might never have met Ryan or Graham or Yaz!" She sounds most scared at the last possiblity.

The unspoken 'I might not have existed' earnt her a few sympathy looks from the other Doctors.

They rest just stared at her. Thirteen knew she had a gob on her, but she didn't realize it was that big.

**(They point at the being behind her. She grabs a dangling electrical cable and thrusts it into the thing, which stop sparking. I think that's what she does, it's very dark then very bright and hard to tell.)**

**DOCTOR: Should buy us a few seconds. (looks at the hole in the roof) Oh yeah, Long story. Tell you later. Doors?**

"You never did tell us." Graham laughed.

Thirteen glared at him indignintly. "Yes I did!"

"Saying 'I've lost my TARDIS' doesn't count, Doc." Thirteen pouted.

**GRACE: Locked shut.**

**DOCTOR: We'll see about that. No sonic. Empty pockets. Oh, I hate empty pockets.**

**KARL: It's coming back!**

**DOCTOR: What are you? Okay, you don't like questions. More the private type, I get that.**

"Well I'll say." Graham joked. Thirteen raised her eyebrow at him in a silent challenge. The man gulped. She smiled brightly.

**(It somehow gets Karl separated from the group.)**

**KARL: Get it away from me!**

**DOCTOR: All of you, stay very still.**

**KARL: It's going to kill us.**

**DOCTOR: It could've done that already.**

"Way to make them feel safe." Clara commented sarcastically. Thirteen smiled sheepishly.

"Wasn't my best move..."

**RYAN: Nan!**

**GRACE: Ryan, stay away!**

**YAZ: Oh, my God.**

**(Electrical discharges, then it disappears through the hole in the roof.)**

**DOCTOR: You three, relax, but stay put. I'll check the rest of the train. Fat lot of use you two were.**

Thirteen had an 'Am I really that rude?' look on her face. Yaz laughed and told her that she was only rude when they first met.

**(Walking through the train.)**

**YAZ: Hey! Hold on there please, madam. I need you to do as I say. This could be a potential crime scene.**

**DOCTOR: Why are you calling me madam?**

**YAZ: Because you're a woman.**

**DOCTOR: Am I? Does it suit me?**

"How did you not realise that you were a woman?" Some people in the room chuckled at Bill's question.

"A lot of other things were going on. They were more important."

**YAZ: What?**

**DOCTOR: Oh yeah, I remember. Sorry, half an hour ago I was a white-haired Scotsman. When's the next train due?**

"Well I guess we know now that you weren't joking." Ryan chuckled.

"You didn't believe me?" Thirteen looked downtrodden. Yaz gave Ryan a look. He felt guilty for upsetting Thirteen.

**RYAN: This is the last one back.**

**DOCTOR: But the doors are locked. How did you both get in?**

**YAZ: Driver's window was smashed in.**

**DOCTOR: What's your name?**

**YAZ: PC Khan, Hallamshire Police. (1)**

**DOCTOR: Name, not title.**

The companions gave her a look of silent judgement. "What a hypocrite!"

**YAZ: Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends. Can I have your name, please?**

**DOCTOR: When I can remember it.**

**YAZ: You don't know your own name?**

**DOCTOR: Course I know it. I just can't remember it. It's right there, on the tip of my... What's that?**

"You seriously forgot your name?" Clara asked in shock.

"It tends to happen." Was the only response she got.

**RYAN: Tongue?**

**DOCTOR: Tongue! Smart boy. Biology. What did she call you? Ryan?**

**RYAN: Yeah. Ryan Sinclair.**

**DOCTOR: Good name. Are you a doctor, Ryan?**

**RYAN: No.**

**DOCTOR: Shame. I'm looking for a doctor.**

Everyone laughed (even Twelve!). Thirteen was redder than a Zygon.

**[Driver's cab]**

**DOCTOR: Power, lights, doors. Poor woman.**

**RYAN: That thing must've killed her as it came through.**

**DOCTOR: Must it? It didn't kill anyone else. Looks more like she died of shock when it smashed through the window.**

"Do you always give the benefit of the doubt?"

"When I can."

**YAZ: Either way, a woman has died here.**

**DOCTOR: But no more creatures, and no other passengers left on board. Let's get back to the others.**

**[Train carriage]**

**YAZ: Wait. Can you stop, please? This could be a major incident. I'm the one in charge here.**

"Are you though?" There was doubt in Rose's voice.

"Only when the Doctor let's her be." Yaz glared at Ryan. Thirteen had a small smile on her face.

**DOCTOR: What are you going to do?**

**YAZ: Call it in to my station.**

**DOCTOR: What are you going to tell them?**

**YAZ: The facts.**

**DOCTOR: Which are?**

**YAZ: The train was attacked.**

**DOCTOR: By what?**

**YAZ: I need to take a look at CCTV footage.**

The Doctors all asked why she needed to at the same time as the Thirteen on-screen.

**DOCTOR: And why do you need to check CCTV when we all saw it with our own eyes?**

**RYAN: Was it an alien? Because it looked like an alien to me.**

"Did I give you points for that Ryan?" Thirteen looked perplexed.

"Not that I recall." Ryan honestly didn't care.

"Okay, you get ten points for that." She smiled: proud of herself.

"Do you even know how many points we all have?" Yaz interjected.

Thirteen tried to remember then slumped. "No." She sulked.

**YAZ: Oh, come on.**

**DOCTOR: What, you think he's wrong?**

**YAZ: No, I dunno, but...**

**DOCTOR: But you're worried about how you'll explain all this to a superior officer who won't believe you.**

**YAZ: I can't not report it.**

**DOCTOR: You could hold off until we get the answers to the bigger questions.**

**YAZ: Which are?**

**DOCTOR: What was it? Why is it here? Where's it going next? And, most importantly, how do we stop it? 'Cos whatever it is, I don't think it's done. Come on, Ryan. Come on, Yaz. I'm calling you Yaz, cos we're friends now.**

"Ship." Bill whispered to Twelve. He looked confused.

**(Later, Yaz is taking witness details.)**

**KARL: It's er Karl Wright. Middle name's Brian. 52 Northover Street.**

**YAZ: Telephone number?**

**DOCTOR: Right then, troops. No, not troops. Team, gang, fam? I'm distracting myself.**

**GRACE: You came crashing through that roof.**

**DOCTOR: I was thrown out of my TARDIS. Oh, I've lost my TARDIS. It was exploding and then it dematerialised. Don't panic. Not the end of the world. Well, it could be the end of the world, but one thing at a time.**

"So she finally threw us out then?" Twelve questioned. Thirteen laughed and nodded her head. She really was lucky number Thirteen.

**GRAHAM: Are we supposed to understand anything you're saying?**

"No." Eleven smiled at the group. They all laughed.

**RYAN: She thinks that thing is an alien.**

**GRAHAM: Don't be daft. There's no such thing as aliens. Anyway even if there was, they ain't going to be on a train in Sheffield.**

**DOCTOR: Why not? I'm alien and I'm here.**

"I thought you were drunk when you said that." Graham revealed. Thirteen pouted.

**GRAHAM: Grace, we're going.**

**GRACE: No, we're not. She just saved our lives.**

Everyone could see who wore the pants in that relationship.

**DOCTOR: Don't be scared. All of this is new to you, and new can be scary. Now we all want answers. Stick with me, you might get some.**

**KARL: Actually, I don't want answers. I just want to get to work and forget all about this. If that's all right with everyone. Even if it isn't. Thank you.**

**YAZ: Would you like me to...**

**KARL: No! Thank you. I er, just want to be on my own. I'll walk. I need the air. And I'm with him. We don't get aliens in Sheffield.**

"I am a bit confused as to why they weren't in London. Everyone else always is." Thirteen commented. Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?"

**GRACE: I think he's still in shock, bless him.**

**DOCTOR: Obvious question, but has anyone noticed anything else out of the ordinary tonight?**

**(Ryan slowly raises his hand.)**

**[Police car]**

**YAZ: I'm going to be in such trouble if they find out I were there.**

**DOCTOR: Can we have the lights and siren on?**

**YAZ: No! (The Doctor looks disappointed) I shouldn't be doing any of this.**

"You look so disappointed." Thirteen has an expression that mirrors her on-screen counterpart.

"I still am." She sulked. Yaz rolled her eyes.

"We can have them on next time if you stop sulking. Deal?" Yaz offered.

"Deal!" The Time Lady was like an overactive puppy and a child on Christmas day.

**DOCTOR: So you three know each other?**

**GRACE: I'm his Nan. Graham's me husband.**

**RYAN: Second husband.**

Ryan winced at his former self's cold tone. Graham noticed and patted him on the back.

**DOCTOR: And you two know each other?**

**RYAN: Yeah, Yaz and I were at school together.**

**DOCTOR: Oh.**

**GRACE: Not Yasmin Khan?**

**YAZ: Hello, Ryan's Nan.**

**GRACE: Haven't you done well for yourself, love.**

**DOCTOR: And you say you just found it there, this thing?**

**RYAN: Yeah, pretty much. I took pictures.**

**DOCTOR: Oh, good lad. (looks at the pictures) That's exciting. No, not exciting. What do I mean? Worrying. Fast as you can, Yaz.**

"What does exciting mean if you were able to mix it up with worrying?" Clara joked.

"It means worrying."

"And what does worrying mean?"

"It means exciting."

"And what does both mean?" Bill joined in, realising what Thirteen was doing.

"It means I'm there."

"And what does it mean if you're there?" Clara was getting frustrated.

"It means it's exciting and worrying."

This went on for a few minutes.

"We're going round in circles. I give up." Thirteen smiled victoriously.

Yaz whispered. "You are a child."

To which Thirteen nodded in agreement.

**[Woods]**

**RYAN: There's my bike.**

**DOCTOR: Why's it in a tree?**

**RYAN: We were up top and I chucked it over.**

**GRAHAM: He gets cross cos he can't ride it.**

**GRACE: We're giving him lessons. He's got dyspraxia. It's a coordination disorder.**

**RYAN: Anyway, enough about me. The tree's to the left so it should be...**

**YAZ: It was definitely there.**

**DOCTOR: So where's it gone?**

"The important question." Everyone jumped whenever Nardole spoke. He was like a monk. But not killer monks. Just a silent one.

**(Rahul has it.)**

**[Industrial unit]**

**(Two men have unloaded the thing safely.)**

**ANDY: Rahul, if you're right about that, should we not tell someone?**

**RAHUL: What good would that do?**

**ANDY: I'm worried for you, mate.**

**RAHUL: I've finally got it. Go on, mate, have a pint on me. I'll see you Monday. Pick you up at eight.**

**(Andy leaves. Rahul tapes video cameras to concrete posts around the thing, then sits down to watch it.)**

**[Sheffield]**

**DOCTOR: Two weird things, one city, same night, makes me nervous.**

**The other Doctors hummed in agreement.**

**YAZ: I'll see if there have been any more reports on that object.**

**DOCTOR: Good, cos we need all the information we can get. Meet us back here.**

**GRAHAM: I could have a word with some of my old pals from work. If you want to know what's happening, ask a bus driver.**

**RYAN: He always says that.**

**GRAHAM: Yeah, that's cos it is true. I'd still be doing it now if I could.**

**RYAN: I can search for weird stuff on social media.**

**GRACE: I'll check in with my nurses group on WhatsApp.**

**GRAHAM: Seriously though. Aliens?**

**DOCTOR: Yep.**

**GRAHAM: Yeah, maybe I won't mention that bit.**

**DOCTOR: Suddenly I feel really tired.**

**GRACE: That was a big fall you had, love. We should get you checked out at AE.**

**DOCTOR: No, no, no. I never go anywhere that's just initials.**

"I feel like there's a story behind that." Clara stated. Thirteen just smiled knowingly.

**DOCTOR: Although... (sticks a finger up her nostril) Ah. Can one of you catch me?**

"Gross."

**RYAN: You're going to fall over?**

**DOCTOR: In 2 minutes, 19 seconds. Wait. Forget the 2 minutes 19. (Sarcastically.) Oh, this new nose is so reliable.**

**(She falls into Ryan's arms.)**

**[Police station]**

**RAMESH: Yaz, you've done your shift. Stop pestering me for more interesting shouts.**

**YAZ: It's not that. I'm just wondering whether there's been anything else out of the ordinary tonight.**

**RAMESH: It's the night shift in Sheffield. Everything's out of the ordinary.**

"Point." Bill said.

"At what?" Thirteen replied.

Yaz was suddenly wishing that she had her phone.

**[Bus station]**

**GRAHAM: I've got to ask you, any talk of weird stuff or strange creatures out tonight?**

**GABRIEL: My wife's out with her mates at karaoke, if that's what you mean.**

**(The men laugh.)**

**GRAHAM: Yeah, yeah.**

"You look really uncomfortable."

"I was."

**[Graham's home]**

**GRACE: Ryan, look.**

**(The Doctor is spark out on the sofa. Regeneration energy is still coursing through her veins.)**

"Has it ever done that before?" Thirteen asked everyone. They all looked at her exasperated.

"No. It hasn't. At least not from what we've seen." Clara and Rose answer for the rest.

**RYAN: Whoa.**

**GRACE: She's got two separate pulses.**

"Yeah, that one was a shock."

**(A piece of golden energy floats away from her.)**

**RYAN: Oh my God, what is that?**

**GRACE: I have no idea.**

**(Over in Rahul's industrial unit, the lights flicker, then the flask thing cracks. Steam rises and yellow light streams out.)**

**(On a rooftop, the multi-tentacled thing scans the city. Rahul's video cameras burst in to flames and he leaps back, crowbar at the ready to defend himself.)**

**(The Doctor wakes up, gasping on Grace's sofa.)**

**DOCTOR: Ah! Ah! Oh! Who woke me up? I'm not ready, still healing, still... oh. Can you smell that? No, not smell, not hear, feel. Can you feel...? Stay still, Ryan.**

"Well if that wasn't a mood I don't know what is." Bill added unhelpfully.

Twelve sighed and began to ask his student a question. "Bill, what do you-"

"She means she agrees with it." Graham recited without thought. Twelve stared at him in amazement.

"I've been trying to figure that out for half of the year. How did you do that?" He questioned intently.

"Practice."

**RYAN: What is it? What's the matter?**

**DOCTOR: Ah. Show me your collarbones.**

**(Little red lights flickering by their clavicles.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, you've all got them.**

**RYAN: So have you.**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, I have. Okay. Really sorry. Not good news. DNA bombs. Micro-implants which code to your DNA. On detonation, they disrupt the foundation of your genetic code, melting your DNA. Fast and nasty and outlawed in every civilised galaxy.**

**RYAN: How did we get them?**

**GRAHAM: Never mind that, are they going to go off?**

**DOCTOR: Quiet, I'm trying to think. It's difficult. I'm not yet who I am. Brain and body still rebooting, reformatting.**

**(Sees the picture of the thing on the train on Ryan's phone.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, reformatting. Can I borrow that?**

**RYAN: Yeah, I guess so. But what for?**

"Mistake of the century. Never let the Doctor even look at your phone." Clara smiled as Eleven pouted. "Oh shut up. You know that you shouldn't. Something is bound to happen to it."

**DOCTOR: That creature, on the train when you two came on board, it zapped us all with these. Simple plan to take out witnesses. Very clever. Merciless, but clever. I reformatted your phone.**

**RYAN: No! All my stuff's on there!**

**DOCTOR: Not any more. (She grins)**

"Only you could say that while still looking innocent."

"I don't know what you mean." Thirteen grinned.

**(The Doctor triggers her new app and is thrown backwards into the wall.)**

There were a few cries of shock from the companions and even a few Doctors. Twelve sat up straighter. This version of himself was a lot more reckless than the others.

**DOCTOR: Oh! That nap did me the world of good. Very comfy sofa. (grabs her jacket) Come on, keep up.**

**[Industrial unit]**

**(A bipedal metal-clad creature stands up.)**

**RAHUL: Where's my sister?**

**TZIM-SHA: Ask me again.**

**RAHUL: Where's my sister?**

**TZIM-SHA: You will never know.**

"That was just cruel. He didn't need to do that." Thirteen glared at the screen.

**(It puts its gauntlet on Rahul's head and he screams.)**

**[Car]**

**DOCTOR: Next left.**

**YAZ: Where are we driving to?**

**RYAN: I reckon she's using my phone to track the origin signal for the DNA bombs.**

"Smart. How'd you figure that out?" Twelve inquired.

"I just guessed."

"It was a good guess." Twelve had given a rare compliment that wasn't followed by an insult. It was a miracle.

**GRAHAM: Again, how long till they go off?**

**DOCTOR: Don't know.**

**GRAHAM: Well, can't we just defuse them?**

**DOCTOR: Not without the right equipment. Left again.**

**(The elderly Volvo comes to a halt in the industrial unit area. They all get out.)**

**[Business park]**

**DOCTOR: We're close.**

**(Explosion a little way off.)**

**DOCTOR: Bingo. Oi!**

**(The metal man appears.)**

**DOCTOR: I was expecting a tentacle-y thing. (shouts) Don't you move!**

"In what reality did you think that would work?" Nine questioned cynically. Thirteen glared at him.

"Well it's better than showing someone a bomb the first time they meet you, isn't it?" Nine opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut and looked away.

**(It turns away, she chases after it.)**

**RYAN: Wait, is that another alien?**

**GRACE: Looks like it!**

**(They chase after the Doctor.)**

**GRAHAM: Why is she running at another alien?**

**YAZ: Don't just stand there, come on!**

**GRAHAM: Now you're all running at it!**

"Graham you would make a brilliant Captain Obvious." Finally, Twelve was normal again.

**(Further on.)**

**DOCTOR: Oh, lost it. It's fast. I'm slower cos of all this... fizzing inside.**

**RYAN: In here!**

**[Industrial unit]**

**GRAHAM: Got a man down over here.**

**GRACE: That thing must've killed him. I've never seen injuries like these.**

**DOCTOR: Not a weapon blast, more of an ice burn.**

**GRACE: It broke his jaw open too.**

**DOCTOR: Looks like it took one of his teeth. What sort of creature kills someone and then stops to pull out a tooth? I'm sorry you all had to see this.**

Something in the younger Doctors' hearts broke. Thirteen had only been there a few hours and already had to save the planet. At least they'd gotten a chance (however small it was) to get their bearings.

**GRACE: I'll find something to cover the body.**

**DOCTOR: Thank you, Grace. I'm sorry any of this is happening. I'm sorry that thing on the train planted these bombs inside you, and I'm sorry I haven't figured out what's going on yet.**

**RYAN: This is it. This is the thing.**

**YAZ: It was all sealed up earlier. Looks like it's been broken.**

**DOCTOR: Or it's done what it came here for. It's some sort of transport chamber, presumably for that thing we just saw in the alley. But why here? Why tonight?**

**RYAN: Actually, that might have been me.**

**DOCTOR: Why? What did you do?**

**RYAN: When I went to get me bike, there were this line in the air. And then it moved, and there were shapes.**

**DOCTOR: And?**

**RYAN: And I touched one.**

**GRACE: Ryan.**

**RYAN: You all would've done the same.**

**GRAHAM: I wouldn't.**

**DOCTOR: (she puts her hand up) I would've.**

"Of course you would've."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

**RYAN: Right, the shapes disappeared. A few seconds later, that appeared. What've I done?**

**DOCTOR: Hard to say, really.**

**GRAHAM: I suppose you'll be blaming this on the dyspraxia as well. Can't ride a bike, started an alien invasion.**

Graham grimaced as he got looks from around the room. Thirteen and Yaz glared at everyone until they turned away.

Ryan smiled at Graham and assured him that he had nothing to apologise for. He'd been scared and just said the first thing that came to mind.

**GRACE: Graham.**

**GRAHAM: What?**

**GRACE: Enough, love.**

**RYAN: All right, I made a mistake. But why did that guy move this thing from the Peaks to here? And how did he even know it were there?**

**DOCTOR: Good questions.**

**YAZ: Let's take a look round here, see what we can find.**

**DOCTOR: Can't follow it. The tracking's been blocked, like it figured out what I was doing.**

**GRACE: If we were tracking bomb signals from that creature from t'train, why did they lead us here?**

**DOCTOR: Another good question. I dunno. If I could analyse that. Course, what I really need is my... Oh! I could build one I'm good at building things. Probably.**

The Doctors looked at each other.

**(Runs off.)**

"You are a hyperactive maniac. How are you even staying still right now?"

"I'm not." Thirteen showed her hands which had been fiddling with her coat sleeves. Everyone saw small bits of thread from the coat's stitching.

**YAZ: It's not your fault, all this.**

**RYAN: Yeah, it basically is.**

**YAZ: You couldn't have known that was going to happen.**

**RYAN: Maybe tell Graham that.**

**YAZ: He knows, really. Do you believe she's an alien?**

**RYAN: Yeah, I think I do, yeah. Is that mad?**

Thirteen tilted her head, "Why would that be mad?"

**YAZ: No. I think I do too.**

**RYAN: Hey, look in here.**

**[Office]**

**(A file of strange happenings over Sheffield, and a missing persons poster. Ryan goes to the computer.)**

**RYAN: Hey, look at this.**

**(In the centre of the screen is a vid.file icon - If I Die Click Here.)**

"Because that's normal." Bill was full of sarcasm.

"Could be." Thirteen was given strange looks. "What? The Davarians do it. So do the Manlthod. They leave a message for their families, in case they die in battle, the video will automatically play when those it's addressed to is present. Very clever, and a good way to say goodbye." Thirteen smiled slightly on her last sentence._ (No clue what these are but just pretend. My mind just picked random names... So kinda like the Doctor Who writers when they write their scripts.)_

**[Industrial unit]**

**(At a workbench, assembling components.)**

**GRAHAM: You don't look like an alien.**

**DOCTOR: You should've seen me a few hours back. My whole body changed. Every cell in my body burning. Some of them are still at it now. Reordering, regenerating.**

**GRACE: Sounds painful, love.**

**DOCTOR: You have no idea. There's this moment when you're sure you're about to die and then... you're born. It's terrifying. Right now, I'm a stranger to myself. There's echoes of who I was, and a sort of call towards who I am, and I have to hold my nerve and trust all these new instincts. Shape myself towards them. I'll be fine, in the end. Hopefully. Well, I have to be because you guys need help. And if there is one thing I'm certain of, when people need help, I never refuse. Right, this is going to be fun!**

Everyone looked at Thirteen with sympathy. She squirmed in her seat, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. They eventually stopped staring at her.

**(The Doctor works. She smiles at a Sheffield Stainless Steel spoon, then puts it and a whole load of other cutlery into a bucket and melts them. Then she builds circuit boards until finally -)**

**DOCTOR: Ta-da! (the sonic screwdriver lights up, then goes bang) Oh. Should be fine.**

**RYAN: Hey, we found a load of stuff.**

"Ryan wins explanation of the year award." Came a laugh from Ten's side.

**[Office]**

**RAHUL [on screen: It's come back. The thing I saw the night my sister... Everyone always says disappeared, but I know she was taken. Seven years now, tracking energy signals, building predictive programmes so that I'd know when the atmospheric disruptions matched what happened that day. And tonight it came back again and I've got it. I am going to find out what happened to my sister. If anything happens to me, her name was Asha. Don't let anyone else go through this.**

**RYAN: He knew what he was doing might kill him.**

**DOCTOR: She was his family.**

**(Later, sonicing the remains of the container.)**

**RYAN: Did you just make that?**

**DOCTOR: Sonic screwdriver. Well, I say screwdriver, but it's a bit more multi-purpose than that. Scanner, diagnostics, tin opener. More of a sonic Swiss Army knife. Only without the knife. Only idiots carry knives.**

**RYAN: What are you doing with it?**

**DOCTOR: Mapping the distance this object has travelled. It looks like it started over 5,000 galaxies away.**

**YAZ: How can you tell?**

**DOCTOR: That bit there. Recall circuitry. It's designed for a return journey.**

**GRAHAM: So whatever killed that bloke will have to come back here?**

**DOCTOR: Question is, why did it leave? What's it looking for?**

**GRACE: What's your best guess, love?**

**DOCTOR: Two aliens, one city, one night. Best guess? Two species at war, using Earth as a battleground.**

"That's what you decided on telling them?" Twelve scolded.

"It's better than what you would have done, Mr. I'm-gonna-run-around-Victorian-London-after-a-dinosaur-because-I-brought-it-here-and-now-people-want-to-kill-it." Twelve looked at her sternly. For some reason, unknown to her companions, Thirteen backed down.

**YAZ: Are you joking?**

"Definitely not."

**DOCTOR: No, sorry.**

**GRAHAM: So... so you're saying that the creature on the train and the thing that came out of here, they're now looking for each other spoiling for a scrap?**

**DOCTOR: Bit more than a scrap.**

**YAZ: What are we going to do? Cos this is my home, and I'm not having it being an alien battleground.**

**(The Doctor is gathering supplies.)**

**DOCTOR: We stop them meeting. Capture them, send them home. Away from each other, and away from Earth.**

**RYAN: How do we do that?**

**DOCTOR: Well, give me a minute. I'm working on it.**

**GRAHAM: Not to sound like a stuck record, but can I just ask about these DNA bombs? Like, how long have we got left?**

**DOCTOR: Enough questions! You lot, you love to chat. I get it. Lots to do. I'm working on it all. And I haven't forgotten about your collarbones, Graham. Give me nine minutes, a bit of quiet, and I'll be ready to roll. Scout's honour.**

**(Graham answers his phone.)**

**GRAHAM: Hello? Yeah, Kevin. No, no mate. That's exactly the sort of thing.**

"Well, you've got this sorted, haven't you?" Clara smiled at the older man, he was right. You really should ask a bus driver.

**[Alleyway]**

**(A drunk is throwing the unwanted bits of salad out of his takeaway box when the bipedal alien steps in front of him.)**

**DEAN: Halloween's next month, mate. (throws salad at him) Eat my salad, Halloween!**

"Bad idea." Eleven uttered under his breath. Clara hit his shoulder.

**(Tzim-Sha grabs Dean's head, and he screams. It removes a tooth from the corpse.)**

**[Rooftop]**

**(With the multi-tentacled electric thing.)**

**DOCTOR: Hi. Us again.**

"That's the way you introduced yourself?" Eleven tried to confirm; flabbergasted. _(That's a funny word.)_

**"Yes."**

**(She clamps a crocodile clip attached to a car battery to a fire escape ladder.)**

**DOCTOR: Now!**

**(Grace jabs it with what looks like an electric drill.)**

**RYAN: Get in! It actually worked!**

**DOCTOR: Of course it worked. I'm not an amateur. Overloaded its socket, stunned it for a bit. Not sure for how long though. Best be quick. And thank you to Kevin the bus driver for location intel.**

**GRAHAM: See? Always ask a bus driver.**

**DOCTOR: (scanning it) Half organic, half machine. Starts to make sense now. Wait. It's a Gathering Coil. No, dozens of Gathering Coils. These tentacle-y things, they're creatures which gather information. They've been lashed together and augmented into one super-creature. But why? What data are they gathering? Unless...**

**YAZ: So that's an alien species?**

**DOCTOR: Not really. More of a semi-species. Weaponised bio-tech.**

**YAZ: You said there were two aliens in a battle.**

**DOCTOR: You're right, I did, but now I think I'm wrong and I'm trying to catch up with what that might mean. If I can access the data it's gathered...**

**(She sticks the screwdriver into the coils and an image is projected.)**

**GRAHAM: It's Karl from the train.**

**DOCTOR: Karl's the data. That's what it was gathering on the train.**

**GRAHAM: But what would the alien want with him?**

"Maybe it was just trying to find out more about him?" Nardole offered. Twelve glowered at him.

"Nardole, it probably wasn't."

"May I remind you sir I have full authority to kick your arse given to me by one Professor River Song. So I'd be careful if I were you."

Thirteen and Eleven both caught their breath after the statement. Thirteen hadn't seen River in a long time. Likewise, although a shorter amount, Eleven hadn't really seen her for a while either.

Yaz and Clara looked at their respective Doctors in concern. "You alright?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm fine." Seriously, these guys needed to stop acting like siamese twins all the time. It freaked Graham out how in sync they were.

**TZIM-SHA: Which one of you shall I kill first?**

**DOCTOR: I'm voting none of us. Get behind me now. Stop right there. Come any further and we'll blast whatever that thing is.**

**TZIM-SHA: You're interfering in things you don't understand.**

**DOCTOR: Yeah, well, we all need a hobby.**

The companions laughed and the Doctors just nodded in agreement with the statement.

"I'll bet that confused your friends." Ten laughed at Thirteen. She just raised an eyebrow at him, put her finger on her lips and mouthed 'Spoilers'. Ten frowned and turned away.

**TZIM-SHA: You're not human. Who are you?**

**DOCTOR: Me? I'm... Oh, it's gone again. I had it a minute ago. So annoying. Same question back at you. No, in fact, before that, because it's really bugging me, actually not bugging me, offending me. Why the teeth? Bad enough you kill, why take a tooth from the victim?**

**(It removes its faceplate to reveal that its head is studded with teeth.)**

**TZIM-SHA: A Stenza warrior wears his conquests. You may tell your children you were once privileged to encounter Tzim-Sha of the Stenza.**

**DOCTOR: Tim Shaw?**

**TZIM-SHA: Tzim-Sha.**

**DOCTOR: Tim Shaw?**

**TZIM-SHA: Tzim-Sha! (The Doctor steps backwards) Soon to be leader of the Stenza warrior race, conquerors of the Nine Systems.**

**DOCTOR: When you say soon to be leader, what are you now, the office junior?**

**GRAHAM: Eh? No, don't wind him up.**

"Is Graham the only one with sense in your group?" Twelve was the one who asked; much to everyone's surprise.

"Pretty much. Grandad was the only one who was against her winding him up." Ryan laughed at the memory.

**TZIM-SHA: Tonight is my challenge. Trace and obtain the selected human trophy.**

**DOCTOR: It's a hunt. You're on a hunt.**

**TZIM-SHA: Well done. Your tiny mind must be burning with such effort.**

"Mate, you just declared war on the Doctor."

**DOCTOR: Did he just say I had a small mind?**

"Of course that's what you picked up on." Thirteen felt offended by Bill's words.

"Well I don't have a small mind. His facts were incorrect. I resent that." Thirteen's argument was that of a petulant child's, but she didn't care.

**TZIM-SHA: The challenge is simple. Our leaders randomly designate a selected human. I'm sent here, alone, no weapons, no assistance. I must locate and obtain the trophy and return home with it, victorious. By doing this, I ascend to leader. This is the ritual of the Stenza.**

**YAZ: And it's happened before. Rahul's sister.**

**DOCTOR: Earth is not a hunting ground.**

**TZIM-SHA: Access was granted.**

**RYAN: No, it wasn't. It was a misunderstanding. Access revoked as of now, by me.**

**DOCTOR: Just to pick up on one thing. You don't mind, do you? You said the rules were no weapons, no assistance.**

**TZIM-SHA: Correct.**

**DOCTOR: How did you kill them? What caused the ice burns?**

**TZIM-SHA: We Stenza live at temperatures far below this planet, one touch of my cold skin will kill a human.**

**DOCTOR: So, this super-powered Gathering Coil right here, you're not meant to have it, are you?**

**TZIM-SHA: The creature is irrelevant.**

**DOCTOR: I don't think it is. I think you smuggled it ahead of you. I think it located the randomly designated human for you. I think you broke the rules. Some leader you're going to make. Tim Shaw is a big blue cheat!**

"Why did you have to aggravate him?" Graham complained.

"I think that's just the Doctor's special talent." The companions nodded in agreement and Thirteen just shrugged.

**(Tzim-Sha raises its hand, palm glowing with cold energy.)**

**DOCTOR: Okay, fine, have it.**

"Did your survival instinct kick in at last?" Rose joked.

"Nah, after how long I've been alive; I don't really 'ave one anymore." The statement made everyone in the room question how old this woman really was. "More worried for their safety." The woman added quickly.

Everyone seemed to forget her previous statement and find her worry for people she didn't even know cute.

**(Tzim-Sha crouches by the Coil and energy flows into him.)**

**RYAN: What's it doing?**

**DOCTOR: Total transference. If you've finished, let's be really clear. You're not taking any human from Earth tonight. Leave now or we're going to stop you.**

**TZIM-SHA: Good luck.**

**(A blinding flash of light.)**

**DOCTOR: No! Short-range teleport. Double cheat!**

"Such Cheat, Much Annoy."

"Bill. I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"Such Misunderstood, Much confused."

"Bill, please explain."

"Such Confused, Much Explained."

"I give up."

"Gen Z."

**YAZ: Where have they gone?**

**DOCTOR: To hunt.**

**RYAN: Hunt who?**

**DOCTOR: Isn't it obvious?**

**[Crane cab]**

**(Karl is listening to You Are Valued motivational audio on his phone.)**

**RECORDING: I am special.**

**KARL: I am special.**

**RECORDING: I am valued.**

**KARL: I am valued.**

**RECORDING: Somebody out there wants me.**

**KARL: Somebody out there wants me.**

"Well, prob'ly not in the way you'd want them to Karl." Thirteen muttered. Twelve heard and laughed silently, smiling at her.

**(He sets his crane moving on the building site.)**

**[Security hut]**

**DENNIS: You stay up too late, madam. Let your mum get some sleep. She works very hard for you. Mind you, I like it that you call me. Not every grandad's this lucky.**

Thirteen lowered her head, wanting to pretend that what happened to that man never did.

The rest of the room noticed her somber mood and instantly the excitement they had turned into dread.

**(Flash outside.)**

**DENNIS: Daisy love, I've got to go now. Love you loads. (He hangs up and walks outside) What do you think you're... Argh!**

**(Tzim-Sha takes another trophy.)**

There was a moment of Silence for Dennis.

**[Car]**

**YAZ: Karl's number's going straight to voicemail.**

**RYAN: Got him. Karl Wright, operator for Skylark Building Services.**

**GRAHAM: I know where their site is. It ain't far. Grace, next right, love!**

**[Crane cab]**

**(Karl spots Tzim-Sha climbing up the outside of the crane, and gets on the radio.)**

**KARL: Dennis, there's someone climbing up to me cab. Dennis? Dennis, it's Karl!**

"He never guessed?"

"No. Not at all."

**[Building site]**

**(The Volvo parks outside the building site, and the Doctor runs up to the hole Tzim-Sha has made by walking through the security fencing. They find Dennis and hear Karl on the radio.)**

**KARL [OC: Dennis, I need help! Somebody's on my crane!**

**DOCTOR: Oh, great. Karl's a crane operator. He would be, wouldn't he?**

"You sound really inconvenienced that he's a Crane Operator." Clara laughed.

"Well, I was. I mean. Imagine how much simpler it would have been if he was just a manual worker." The Time Lady complained.

**RYAN: It's over there.**

**GRAHAM: And that creature's guarding the bottom of it.**

**DOCTOR: Graham, Grace, need you to take this equipment and get everybody off this site. Don't care how. Use your initiative. Do not come back in, understand? Ryan, Yaz, how are you with machinery, and heights?**

**[Crane]**

**DOCTOR: That tentacle-y thing is guarding Karl's crane, so we go up this one.**

**YAZ: What do we do when we get up there?**

**DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've got a plan.**

**YAZ: Really?**

**DOCTOR: Well, I will have by the time we get to the top.**

"Honesty."

**(She starts up the ladders.)**

**YAZ: Are you all right with this? Cos if it's a problem, you don't have to do it.**

**RYAN: I do. I can do this.**

**[Building site]**

**(Graham and Grace have found florescent vests and clipboards.)**

**GRAHAM: Thank you very much. Total site shutdown. Quick as you can, please. Thank you. Major power issues, very serious, emergency services on their way.**

**GRACE: Off site immediately, please. Matter of urgency.**

**[Crane cab]**

**KARL: You can't come up here. Turn around please! Go on!**

**DOCTOR: Oi! Karl from the train. Up and over! Up and over!**

**KARL: You have got to be kidding. I am valued. I am special.**

**(Karl climbs out of the hatch on the top of his cab. The anemometer is going like the clappers.)**

**[Crane]**

**(Ryan's foot slips on a rung and he drops his torch.)**

Thirteen leaned forward as if to help him then realised that it was just on the screen.

**YAZ: Ryan! You okay?**

**(He nods and they keep going.)**

**[Karl's crane]**

**(Karl crawls out along the horizontal long jib. Tzim-Sha reaches his cab and punches his way in.)**

**KARL: I am confident. I achieve my goals. I achieve my goals.**

**(He crawls past a sign - Danger Damaged Handrail.)**

**[Crane]**

**RYAN: We made it! Oh! Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's way too high up here.**

"You made it all the way up though son." Graham smiled at the younger man.

**YAZ: What's the plan? You said you'd have a plan.**

**DOCTOR: Nearly. Nearly, nearly... I got one. I climb onto the arm of this crane, you swing the arm round next to Karl's crane.**

**RYAN: Oh no, you're kidding.**

**DOCTOR: Karl steps across, you swing the arm away, I get him back in here, all back down for a cuppa and a fried egg sandwich. I'm really craving a fried egg sandwich. Simple, no?**

"No." "Yes." The Doctors and companions looked at each other before laughing.

**YAZ: Not really.**

**DOCTOR: All right, it's a work in progress, but so is life. It'll be fine. Oh! I got these downstairs. One must work.**

Everyone smiled.

**(A large collection of keys.)**

Everyone groaned.

**DOCTOR: You can figure out how to work a crane, right? Go.**

**(She heads out along the horizontal long jib.)**

**DOCTOR: Yep, way too high.**

"Glad you admit it. Now only if you'd admit that your plan was stupid." Graham smiled smugly. Thirteen definitely did not pout, no matter what Ten said.

**[Building site]**

**GRAHAM: Grace, she explicitly said not to come back. It's not safe.**

**(The Gathering Coil is partway up the second crane.)**

**GRACE: Look, it's swapped cranes. It's trying to bring it down. We have to stop it.**

**(She hands her florescent vest to Graham and storms off.)**

Everyone looked at each other. Then to team TARDIS. Graham was hugging Ryan and Yaz was consoling Thirteen, who was promptly trying to ignore the eyes staring at the group.

**[Crane cab]**

**(Karl has reached the far end of the jib. Yasmin has been trying all the keys in the ignition.)**

**YAZ: Last one. (it works) Get in. Okay, so now we just need to swing the arm round to meet that one.**

**(Ryan has been doing searches on his phone.)**

**RYAN: Right, I think this shows us. Ready?**

**YAZ: Every day's a learning day.**

**[Crane jib]**

**DOCTOR: Wrong way! Wrong way!**

**[Crane cab]**

**RYAN: Wrong way. Wrong way!**

**YAZ: I know. Shut up.**

"I like you." Thirteen glared at Nine. She seemed to convey a message through it. It was clear.

Back off, you have a companion.

**[Crane jibs]**

**DOCTOR: Hiya, again.**

**RYAN: What's going on?**

**DOCTOR: When the arms line up, just step across.**

"Really?"

"Best thing I could think of." Thirteen shrugged.

**(The Gathering Coil manages to short-circuit the crane, and the jib halts about two metres lower than Karl's jib.)**

**KARL: How am I supposed to get across there now?**

**DOCTOR: When I said step, obviously I meant jump. Jump across.**

"Of course you did."

**KARL: I can't do that!**

**DOCTOR: Of course you can. Stand up, quick jump. Chop chop, I'll catch you.**

**KARL: I dunno. I'm not great with heights.**

**DOCTOR: What?**

**KARL: It's my dad's company.**

**(Tzim-Sha is now on his jib.)**

People looked at the screen in exasperation.

**DOCTOR: Pop on over.**

**KARL: Okay. I am special.**

**DOCTOR: Yes, you are.**

**KARL: I am brave, and I am gonna jump.**

**DOCTOR: No time like the present.**

**(But just as Karl has launched himself into the air, Tzim-Sha grabs him by the collar.)**

Everyone groaned again.

**DOCTOR: Let him go!**

**(Karl is dragged away.)**

**KARL: I'm sorry!**

**DOCTOR: If you want something doing...**

**KARL: Please! Help!**

**(The Doctor takes a run up, and just manages to grab onto Karl's crane.)**

Everyone gasped, concerned for Thirteen's safety.

**ALL: Oh, my God.**

**DOCTOR: These legs definitely used to be longer.**

**(She hauls herself onto the jib.)**

**DOCTOR: Oi, Tim Shaw, you stop right there.**

**(Tzim-Sha takes off his faceplate.)**

Thirteen's companions were glaring at the screen, it wasn't at her on-screen self, but at Tim Shaw.

**KARL: Oh, he's got a face of teeth!**

**DOCTOR: I know. I've got this. Let him go... or I destroy this.**

**(Searches pockets.)**

**DOCTOR: Really need a new coat. This.**

**(A glowing red gizmo.)**

**DOCTOR: The recall from the pod you travelled in. I took it out. Without this, you can't get home. Yeah, see? Now you're worried. If I fall, this falls with me. Then you're stuck.**

"You wouldn't..." Clara looked at Thirteen.

"I could've."

"But you didn't." Twelve smiled. "And that's what's important."

**[Building site]**

**(Graham and Grace unpack the cables, battery and stuff they used on the roof top against the Gathering Coil.)**

**GRACE: Yeah?**

**GRAHAM: Yeah. Come on.**

**Everyone was looking at each other.**

**[Crane jib]**

**DOCTOR: What do you do with them, your human trophies?**

**TZIM-SHA: They're held in stasis in our trophy chambers, on the cusp between life and death.**

**DOCTOR: Left to rot? How completely obscene.**

**TZIM-SHA: They're not important.**

"Everyone's important!" Thirteen objected.

**KARL: Hey! I'm important.**

**DOCTOR: If I don't stop you, your people will keep doing this.**

**TZIM-SHA: Give me the circuit or I detonate the bombs placed in your friends.**

**DOCTOR: More weapons. Did your pet put one in Karl too?**

**KARL: What?**

**TZIM-SHA: There was no need. He was tagged. He is the trophy.**

**DOCTOR: I thought as much. Right, you detonate the bombs, I'll destroy the recall. So, what are we going to do?**

"Something stupid."

**[Building site]**

**(They break into the high voltage shed.)**

**GRACE: Right, you rewired the house, so you sort things out this end, I'll climb up.**

**GRAHAM: I don't want you doing that.**

**GRACE: Graham, Ryan's in danger. We don't have time to argue. Give me t'signal when you're ready.**

**GRAHAM: Okay.**

**(Grace kisses him.)**

**GRACE: Is it wrong to be enjoying this?**

**GRAHAM: Yes!**

'Oh Grace.' Graham thought. 'You were always so good.'

**[Crane jib]**

**DOCTOR: Poor Tim Shaw. The wannabe leader who has to cheat because he knows he's unworthy. See, that's why I know you won't detonate. Although, you could prove me wrong cos we're all capable of the most incredible change. We can evolve while still staying true to who we are. We can honour who we've been and choose who we want to be next. Now's your chance. How about it?**

**TZIM-SHA: Who are you?**

**DOCTOR: Yes. I'm glad you asked that again. Bit of adrenaline, dash of outrage, and a hint of panic knitted my brain back together. I know exactly who I am. I'm the Doctor. Sorting out fair play throughout the universe. Now please, get off this planet while you still have a choice.**

Everyone cheered.

"Finally!" Nardole laughed.

**TZIM-SHA: I choose to win.**

**(Tzim-Sha presses an activation button, and a few moments later drops his faceplate and starts to scream in pain.)**

**DOCTOR: Sorry. I removed those nasty little things from my friends - Swiss Army sonic, now with added Sheffield steel - And I implanted them back in your creature. Your transference wasn't just data, it was physical. You got everything transferred to you, including five tiny bombs. You had a choice. You did this to yourself. Go home.**

**(The Doctor throws the recall circuit to Tzim-Sha, who has started to melt. Karl kicks at him and Tzim-Sha falls through the broken hand-rail, putting the recall circuit onto his chest and vanishing.)**

**KARL: I am important!**

**DOCTOR: You had no right to do that.**

"You were killing him, you hypocrite!" Thirteen recoiled slightly, hurt by Rose's reaction. Yaz glared at the other girl, "She didn't kill him! He set off the bombs. That's not her fault. She saved the rest of us! I don't know if you understand or appreciate that, but I know the rest of us do." It was then that Rose realised that Ryan and Graham were also glaring at her. It was obvious that they were protective of her.

**[Building site]**

**(Grace has climbed up to the Gathering Coil.)**

**GRACE: Put a bomb in me, would you? Now, Graham!**

**(Graham throws the master switch and electricity surges, starting to short out the Coil.)**

**GRACE: It's working!**

**(But when the Coil falls apart and drops, it knocks Grace down to the ground too, and it is not a short fall. Graham rushes to her.)**

Everyone stared at the screen sadly, the woman had been a good person and she seemed full of love and life. There were tears on everyone's faces. Thirteen refused to look at the screen, keeping her eyes turned down in silent respect.

**GRACE: Don't be cross with me.**

**GRAHAM: I'm not cross, baby. I'm not cross.**

**GRACE: Promise me... you won't be scared.**

**GRAHAM: What do you mean?**

**GRACE: Without me.**

**GRAHAM: Grace. Grace...**

**(Ryan and Yaz run over, then the Doctor.)**

Everyone had grim looks on their faces. Thirteen absolutely refused to look at the screen.

**[YouTube channel]**

**RYAN: So, today I want to talk about the greatest woman I ever met. Smart, funny, caring. Proper special. My nan. Because... she died.**

Thirteen smiled sadly at the screen whilst Graham leant on her shoulder a tear snaking a path down his face.

**[Ryan's bedroom]**

**RYAN: First me mum six years ago, and now me nan. It's like the best people get taken first. I had a lot to learn from her and I were looking forward to that. She died like she lived, trying to help other people. I love you, Nan, and tomorrow I'm going out there for you.**

**[Moors]**

**(Amazingly, the bike is still rideable - but Ryan still keeps falling off, bless.)**

**RYAN: Three, two, one...**

**(The Doctor watches from a distance as Ryan keeps trying and falling and trying again.)**

"Stalking people again, are we?" Twelve teased.

"Obviously." She joked.

**[Chapel]**

**DOCTOR: What time did your dad say he'd get here?**

**RYAN: Two hours ago.**

**DOCTOR: If he said he'll come...**

**RYAN: He says a lot of things. He's never been the best at being reliable. I mean, how can he not be here? She's his mum. She would've wanted him here. I want him here.**

Some people glared whilst Ryan frowned at the screen.

**(The memorial service has started.)**

**GRAHAM: Lots of you knew Grace longer than me, so I can't stand here and pretend to know everything about her. I wasn't her first husband, but she said I would do for a second attempt. I can only tell you about the Grace I met, when I thought I didn't have much time left. The... the Grace that showed me life had more to offer, and... And I know if she was here now, she'd tell us not to be so sad. You see, I can hear her saying to me, Graham, we had three glorious years, what're you complaining about? I'm complaining because I wanted more. You see, Grace was a better person than I could ever be. And I should have gone and... Grace should still be here.**

**[Outside Ryan's home]**

**DOCTOR: What did you mean in your speech, you thought you'd run out of time?**

**GRAHAM: Oh, well, er, I had cancer and er... Well, strictly speaking, I'm still in remission, three years gone. And Grace was my chemo nurse. That's where we met and fell in love. So by rights, I shouldn't even be here.**

People gave sympathetic looks to Graham who merely smiled back, The Doctors, however, looked as if they understood his mind set.

**YAZ: Have you got family?**

**DOCTOR: No. Lost them a long time ago.**

Nine, Ten and Eleven assumed she meant Galifrey but Twelve assumed that she meant her long-gone past companions; like Susan and River. Thirteen actually meant both.

**RYAN: How do you cope with that?**

**DOCTOR: I carry them with me. What they would've thought and said and done. I make them a part of who I am. So even though they're gone from the world, they're never gone from me.**

**GRAHAM: That's the sort of thing Grace would have said.**

**YAZ: So everything we saw, everything we've lied to people about, is this normal for you?**

**DOCTOR: I'm just a traveller. Sometimes I see things need fixing, I do what I can. Except right now, I'm a traveller without a ship. I've stayed too long. I should get back to finding my TARDIS.**

**YAZ: Doctor. Can I just say, you really need to get out of those clothes.**

"That could be taken the wrong way." Bill added.

"Shut up. She's pure. Don't ruin that!" Yaz retorted. Bill turned her gaze to Thirteen who looked downright confuddled._ (Another strange word. I never realised how many strange words I've been using all my life.)_

**DOCTOR: Right, yeah. It's been a long time since I bought women's clothes.**

"You've bought women's clothes?!?!" Came the confused exclamations. The Doctors turned to Eleven.

"I didn't mean to." Eleven defended himself.

**[Charity shop]**

**(Lots of stuff being thrown out from behind the changing room curtain.)**

**DOCTOR [OC: Not that. Not that, not that. Ah, not that. Oh! Yes! Now, that's what I want.**

**(She comes out wearing a really weird ensemble of a top with two horizontal stripes across her biggest part, a pair of half-mast flares held up by braces, and a pale grey long coat with hood. She has new shoes too, a pair of darkish-lightish brown ankle boots.)**

"Really? That's what you went with?" Nine mocked his future self.

"At least I don't dress like I regenerated in a GAP outlet!" Way too many people were laughing at that.

**YAZ: That's what you're going with?**

**DOCTOR: Yep! Got any cash? Empty pockets. Also, I've been thinking about my TARDIS. So you think you guys might be able to help me?**

"You always have empty pockets. It's like a staple of your character."

**[Industrial unit]**

**(The Doctor is putting the final touches to a very Heath-Robinson lash-up. Graham is clutching a car battery.)**

**GRAHAM: How long have we got to stand here for? I'm getting cramp.**

**DOCTOR: Seriously, Graham, trying to concentrate here.**

**RYAN: Do you understand what she's doing?**

**DOCTOR: My ship uses a particular type of energy. I've tracked that energy trail from the moment I lost it to where it is now. Now, given this is a transport pod, I'm configuring it to send me to the planet where my ship seems to have ended up.**

**YAZ: You're going to another planet?**

"You can translate The Doctor?" A few companions seemed shocked. Bill took an opportunity she couldn't miss.

"Teach me."

Yaz had watched the film when it came out and simply responded; "No."

**DOCTOR: Well, trying to. Except Stenza technology's really annoying and super hard to decipher. 139 layers, seven of which don't make sense. Right. Graham.**

**GRAHAM: Yeah?**

**DOCTOR: Clamp those onto there.**

**(Crocodile clips onto the battery terminals.)**

**GRAHAM: All right.**

**DOCTOR: Yaz, thread the cable onto the top. Ryan, you turn on the switch. Okay, you three, I'm almost gonna miss ya.**

"Almost?" Clara teased.

"Well, I didn't know them that much then, did I?" Thirteen grumbled. Her friends smiled at her.

**(A microwave beeps.)**

**DOCTOR: That's it. It's connected up. It should work.**

**(She sets the timer on the microwave.)**

**DOCTOR: Moment of truth, then. Wish me luck. And goodbye. Oh, deep breath. Not you lot. Me.**

**(She inhales, holds it and activates the Sheffield Sonic. The microwave timer reaches zero, power surges through cables... and they all disappear.)**

**(The Doctor opens her eyes to find she is floating in the vacuum of space - with her three new companions close by.)**

"And that was when she knew; she fucked up." Those present burst out laughing at Bill's comment.

* * *

_(1) Note for the curious, Hallamshire Police is the old name for South Yorkshire Police, which is now mainly Sheffield._

_Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. The gang will have some surprise guests joining them soon._

_Also sorry about the long wait. I've been procrastinating a lot by doing things in the outside world. I've also been sick again lately, so yeah. Anyways the new series; How are you guys finding it?_

_Personally I love it. I think the Spyfall episodes redeemed the bad episode of last year. Though I didn't like Orphan 55, it was too political for my taste. But I got the point and I agree with it._


	5. New Arrivals

Amy and Rory Pond, yes Pond because even if Rory might argue; that is what they'll always be known as, were frustrated with the Doctor. He had continuously provided them with proof that he was bored. Currently, the Time Lord was on their sofa playing on the Wii. At least he wasn't breaking anything.

"Rory! Get over here!" Amy yelled to the man on the other side of the garden. He turned and ran over to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to know when we got fairy lights. And where the Doctor found them..." She squinted through round glasses at the white fence.

"Amy. We don't own fairy lights. What are you on about?" The man slowed his pace as he approached his wife.

"Then what is that?" Rory didn't get the chance to answer that question.

They were engulfed by a bright light and appeared in the middle of a room.

A "What?", "How did you guys get in?", "Who are you?" and three joint; "Ponds?" accompanied their appearance.

"Where even is here?" Amy asked doing a full 180 turn and making a beeline for Eleven.

"Where are we?" Her Scottish accent was refreshing for him to hear. Even the quirk of her eyebrow was the same. Eleven pulled her into a hug.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"He's hugging you." Thirteen's voice infiltrated the moment and the Scottish woman glared at her. She smiled.

"I got that. Thanks." The fiery redhead was just as sarcastic as Thirteen was. Yaz never wanted to see what would happen if they got into an argument.

"What are we doing here?" Rory brings up a valid point.

"Where are we?" Eleven had let go of Amy by this point and was looking like a child on Christmas day. "And who're all these people?"

"We're watching TV. Don't know. And these are people from my past/present-" He was interrupted by Thirteen.

"And future. Hi, I'm Thirteen." She smiled assuming that they knew what she meant.

Eleven glared at the short women before telling (demanding) that the others give the Ponds their name.

"Yaz." The women stood next to Thirteen introduced herself holding out her hand to shake. Amy shook it.

"Amy Pond, and this is my husband Rory." The redhead pointed to the man stood next to her. Rory shook Yaz's hand.

"I'm Ryan. And this is my grandad; Graham." The coloured man pointed to the old white man stood next to him.

"Nice to meet ya." Graham sounded distinctly Northern to the Southern (Can't believe that most of the cast were Southern) people's ears.

The new pair smiled at them.

Twelve rolled his eyes and reluctantly introduced himself and his companions.

Eleven followed introducing Clara and telling the Ponds that they had to call him Eleven.

Ten followed, then Rose, then Nine.

When everyone was introduced, they all sat down on a sofa.

Sometime later, the TV lit up deciding to give them the next episode; barley anyone was paying attention.

I was feeling slightly better today so you guys can have two new chapters instead of one.


End file.
